


How To Parent

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Life Of Omega Dick Grayson [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Kori, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Tim Drake, Breastfeeding, Creepy Phone Calls, Death Threats, Explicit Language, Giving Birth, I've learned my lesson, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Roy Harper, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Past Abuse, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Water Breaking, in labor, labor, more tags to come, over-tagging is the best tagging, threats of danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: After the events of Catalina and Joseph, Dick just wants to relax and wait for his pup to come. Of course, he's still got the tension between Slade and Jason to deal with, not to mention the strange number that keeps calling him, telling him he and his pup are in danger...Sequel To "Omegan Heat Sickness"





	1. Assert Your Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel to "Omegan Heat Sickness".
> 
> I would advise reading that one first, as this may not make too much sense if you haven't!

Dick woke suddenly in the middle of the night, sighing before opening his eyes. On his left, Jason was passed out, lying on his stomach with his head turned towards Dick and arms shoved under the pillow. The bedside on Dick’s right was warm but empty.

Even though Dick was curious as to where Slade was, he was mostly happy he didn’t have to struggle to climb over either Alpha just because the little pup in his belly had decided to kick his bladder for the third time that night.

After relieving himself and just barely managing to stay awake while washing his hands, Dick retreated back to the bedroom. After a moment or two of contemplation, he turned and made his way to the living room where - surprise surprise - he found Slade, one leg crossed over the other and an arm thrown across the back of the couch while he scrolled through his phone.

Dick didn’t bother to make his presence known since he knew Slade was well aware he was there. The mercenary had probably known he was up since the moment Dick had gotten out of bed.

“It’s three in the morning, what are you doing?” Dick asked, sitting next to Slade and trying to see the Alpha’s screen, frowning when Slade quickly locked his phone and placed it off to the side.

“Contract,” Slade replied shortly, fully turning his head to look at Dick since the Omega was sitting in his blind spot. “I didn’t want to wake you. I take the calls in the room when you’re not here, of course.”

Dick gave him an unimpressed look. “So you wouldn’t have cared if you woke Jason?”

“I cohabitate with him,” Slade said shortly. “For your sake only.”

Slade looked away and suddenly, Dick felt out of place anger and so quickly got to his feet.

“You’re a jerk, you know that?” he said loudly, not caring if he woke Jason up. “I can’t believe you.”

Slade looked up at him slowly, well concealed confusion in his eye. “I’m sorry?”

“All you ever think about is yourself!” Dick snapped. “You don’t care about anyone but you, you ass!”

Without giving Slade a chance to speak up for himself, Dick turned and shoved past Jason who was watching in the doorway of the living room, storming into the bedroom and slamming the door closed.

“Oh boy,” Jason muttered, glancing at the bedroom door over his shoulder before looking back at Slade. “Moody Dick has risen. What did you do?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Slade replied, turning back to his phone. “And even if I had, it would be none of your business.”

Jason huffed. After a long moment of silence, he spoke again. “We don’t get along.”

Slade snorted. “Astounding observation.”

Jason rolled his eyes, refusing to rise to the bait. “My point is, whatever it is you said to upset him, it can’t happen again.”

“If there is a point to this lecture, you need to make it now,” Slade said shortly. “I’m not in the mood for games.”

“Dick’s pregnant, Slade, and the kid is mine,” Jason declared, lowering his voice so Dick wouldn’t pick up on it. “My point is, what are you in this pack?”

Slade finally gave Jason his full attention, intrigued as to where the other Alpha could be going with his current train of thought.

“Continue,” Slade prompted.

Jason shrugged. “I think Dick and  _ my  _ pup would be better off if you just left for a contract one day and never came back.”

“What are you trying to do here, boy?” Slade asked, raising a white eyebrow. “Dominate me?”

“Of course not,” Jason replied. “I’m just saying, I don’t think I want you around my pup.” Jason took a moment to choose his next words carefully. “Or my mate.”

Slade’s expression hardened as he slowly got to his feet, placing his phone off to the side.

“Watch yourself, Todd,” he warned. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I think I’m protecting my mate and unborn pup from a dangerous, homicidal maniac.”

Slade tilted his head. “If you’re doing this to instigate a fight for dominance than by all means, please continue.”

Jason grinned. “Oh, with pleasure.”

  
......

 

After yelling at Slade, Dick had laid in bed for several seconds in tears until his sadness turned to frustration when no one came in to check on him.

“Stupid Alphas,” he muttered. “All they care about is themselves.”

Almost immediately, the sadness returned when he thought about how he’d yelled at Slade. Groaning and quietly whimpering, Dick sat up and immediately bolted for the bedroom door when he heard a loud crash from the living room.

He had not expected to find Slade and Jason lying on top of one another on the floor, pieces from the coffee table strewn about.

“What the hell!?” Dick shouted, getting Jason and Slade’s attention.

“Richard,” Slade said, not moving from his place where he had Jason pinned to the floor. 

“What’s going on?” Dick demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

“We were just-” Jason cut himself off with a grunt when Slade shifted his considerable weight. “Play fighting.”

“Play fighting?” Dick repeated incredulously. “Alpha pups play fight. Adult Alphas, on the other hand, fight to assert dominance.”

“I assure you,” Slade said calmly, even as Jason struggled beneath him. “We weren’t.”

“If you weren’t fighting for dominance, then get off of Jason,” Dick demanded. When Slade hesiated for half a second, Dick scoffed. “Right. You won’t because you  _ were  _ fighting for dominance and getting off means Jason wins.”

“Dick-”

Dick cut Jason off by walking over and placing a hand on Slade’s shoulder, tugging slightly. He knew he had absolutely no chance of overpowering the Alpha but he also knew Slade would move. He did.

Once Slade and Jason were on their feet, Dick spoke. “I think you both need to take a breather and a break from one another.”

“Sure thing,” Jason said with a nod. “He can sleep on the couch and I’ll-”

“No,” Dick interrupted. “I meant I think you both need to leave and spend the rest of the night in your own safehouses. Away from each other, away from me…” Dick placed a protective hand over his belly. “And away from the pup because if you two keep going at it like this, you risking hurting him or her.”

Jason had the decency to drop his gaze. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “Let me just get dressed.”

Dick gave a short nod. “Thank you.” he then turned to Slade. “Well?”

Slade was silent for a moment. “If it’s any consolation-”

“Nope,” Dick said shortly, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s not. Goodbye, Slade. Go.”

Slade chuckled softly before giving a short nod. “Very well then. This is your mistake to make.”

Dick stared at him as Slade - already dressed - made his way to the door. “Excuse me?”

Slade looked back at him, expression void of any emotion. “You’ll see.” with that said, he grabbed his car keys and left.

Dick narrowed his eyes, anger growing in his belly before he quickly forced it back down, looking over when Jason came out of the bedroom.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I should have known better.”

“It’s fine,” Dick said shortly, reluctantly accepting a kiss. “I’ll see you in the morning though. Well...the morning-morning.”

Jason smiled, before turning and leaving the apartment, leaving Dick all alone.

The Omega regretted sending them away as soon as he found himself lying in the now cold nest by himself.

He sighed. “Fuck.”


	2. A Strange Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night at Roy's since his pregnant, hormonal body didn't want to be alone, Dick receives a chilling phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Please enjoy!

The Next Morning

“Thanks for letting me crash here last night, Roy,” Dick said as he slipped into one of the kitchen chairs across from his old friend.

“No problem,” Roy said with a smile. “Coffee?”

“Sadly, I will have to decline,” Dick replied, gazing forlornly at Roy’s coffee.

“Dick Grayson is declining coffee?” Roy asked with a raised eyebrow. “Are you okay? Are you sick?”

“Oh, ha ha,” Dick mocked, whacking Roy’s hand away when the other Omega pretended to try and feel his temperature. “You’re so funny, Roy.”

“Thanks,” Roy said with a smile. “I try. By the way, how’s Jason? I haven’t heard from him for a few weeks.”

Dick sighed. “He’s fine. He hasn’t been ignoring you, Roy.”

“Did something happen?” Roy asked, frowning. “Is everything okay?”

“It is,” Dick replied. “It is, everything’s fine. Just...I was kidnapped shortly after my last heat. I was missing for a few weeks and he was looking for me.”

“Oh my god,” Roy whispered. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay now,” Dick replied. “It’s been about a month. But I wasn’t okay before. At first.”

“Did something happen though?” Roy asked. “You seemed distressed last night.”

“No, I just…” Dick sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “Jason and Slade decided that two AM was the perfect time to fight for dominance.”

“Ouch,” Roy said with a wince. “What happened?”

“I made them spend the rest of the night apart in their own safehouses,” Dick replied. “And then regretted it immediately.”

“Who started it?”

“With those two, who knows,” Dick answered while rolling his eyes. “But it doesn't matter who started it because the other most certainly instigated it.”

“I assume you’ll be heading back to the apartment today though?” Roy asked. “Or were you planning on crashing here for the day?”

“No, I’ll head back soon,” Dick replied. “I want to get back before they do.”

“Any idea when that will be?”

“I told them they couldn’t come back until after twelve-thirty,” Dick replied. “So probably around then, which gives me some time.”

“Good, you can hang out here,” Roy said with a nod. “At least until Lian wakes up.”

“Speaking of Lian,” Dick said slowly. “I’m pregnant.”

Roy choked on the coffee he had just taken a sip of, staring at Dick once he was able to breath.

“No shit,” he said, grinning. “Seriously? Who’s is it?”

“Jay’s,” Dick replied with a smile. 

“Well congratulations,” Roy said brightly. 

“Speaking of Jason,” Dick said with a raised eyebrow. “Are we not going to talk about that bonding mark on your neck?”

Roy’s eyes went wide before he chuckled. “I should have known you’d notice.”

“Kori?” Dick asked.

“Yeah,” Roy answered. “Lian likes her too.”

“Well good,” Dick said with a smile. “You two are perfect together. Also, is it just me or have you put on some pudge yourself?”

Roy opened his mouth before placing a hand on his belly. “Kori and Lian don’t know yet,” he muttered. “It was unplanned.”

“Last I checked, a lot of them are,” Dick said with a nod. “Still. Congratulations are in order for you as well. How far along are you?”

“Almost five months.”

“And Kori still hasn’t noticed?”

“I was gonna tell her tonight,” Roy said with a shrug. “And Lian. She’s been wanting a little brother or sister ever since she learned in school how babies are made.”

Dick chuckled. “Still. She’ll be happy. So will Kori.”

“How do you know?”

“Cause when we were together, Kori always gushed about pups,” Dick replied. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Roy nodded, taking a sip of his coffee as Dick’s phone rang.

“Who is it?” 

Dick shook his head. “No idea. I don’t recognize the number.”

Still, he answered in case it was one of Slade or Jason’s burner phones they had. 

It wasn’t.

“Hello?”

“ _ Mr. Grayson. _ ”

Dick frowned. He didn’t recognize the voice. “Who is this?”

“ _ You are in danger. _ ”

“What?”

“ _ You are in danger.” _

“Who is this?”

“ _ You and your pup are in danger _ .” 

“Dick?” Roy asked, frowning. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“ _ You and your pup are in danger,” _ the caller repeated. “ _ Get out. You need to get out of Bludhaven _ .”

The call ended.

“Who was it?” Roy asked as Dick put his phone away.

“No idea,” Dick replied. 

“Prank call maybe?” Roy suggested.

_ But it couldn’t be _ . Dick thought to himself.  _ Because only Leslie, Jason, Slade, Roy, and I know I’m pregnant. _

“I think I’m going to head home,” Dick decided, getting to his feet. “I think I’m going to call Jason and Slade, too.”

“Good idea,” Roy said with a nod. “Get somewhere safe. Just in case that wasn’t a prank call. I may not know what the person said, but you look shaken.”

“I don’t think it was a prank call,” Dick said quietly. “They knew I was pregnant and they knew my name.”

“How many people know you’re pregnant?”

“Five,” Dick replied. “Including me and you.”

“Definitely get home then,” Roy said with a nod. “Need me to call Jason?”

“Please,” Dick requested. “I’ll call Slade on the way. Thanks for letting me crash here, Roy.”

“No problem,” Roy said, following him to the apartment door. “Congratulations on the pup.”

“You too,” Dick replied. “Be sure to let me know what Kori and Lian thought.”

“Will do,” Roy assured. “Let me know when you get home and when Jason or Slade get there.”

“I will,” Dick said with a nod. “Thanks again Roy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> I'll try to upload tomorrow, but that might not happen. I went back to school today so I can't promise I'll be able to upload as quickly as I thought I could.
> 
> Either way, please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!!  
> Thanks so much!  
> RGPJ


	3. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason have a talk about Jason's role in the pack and Dick's mysterious caller calls again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy!

“Dickie?” Jason called softly as he entered the apartment. He may or may not have sped from his safehouse back to the apartment after receiving a text from Roy about Dick receiving a weird phone call that had him scared and shaken. 

Carefully and quietly, Jason pulled his gun out of his jacket, creeping closer to the bedroom.

“Dick?” he called quietly.

“Jason?”

Jason let out a breath of relief, putting the safety back on his gun and setting it off to the side before lying on his stomach to see Dick under the bed.

“Hey,” he said with a smile. “Are you okay? When Roy called me, I was really worried.”

“I’m okay,” Dick answered. “I was just...uneasy.”

“Yeah, Roy said you got a concerning phone call,” Jason agreed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Dick shrugged, as well as he could considering he was lying on his side under the bed.

“Not really,” he replied.

Jason nodded. “Do you want me to try and squeeze under there with you?”

“If you can,” Dick agreed. “I feel too exposed on the bed.”

Jason nodded. He remembered when he was a kid, before he died, that Dick would sometimes sleep in the closet after a particularly bad patrol.

Kicking off his jacket and shoes, Jason moved to the side of the bed and carefully managed to wedge his way under the bed. Once he was lying on his stomach, head turned towards Dick, he spoke.

“Hi.”

Dick giggled. “Hi.”

“I’m sorry about last night,” Jason muttered. “I should have known better.”

Dick’s smile fell. “What happened?”

“I instigated him,” Jason replied. “I wanted a fight.”

“Why?”

“I feel useless in this pack,” Jason answered, shrugging and wincing when his shoulder blades brushed the bottom of the bed. “I felt like he was more important. Then we found out you were pregnant and it was my pup and I just...I felt like the tables had turned and he was the useless one.”

“You’re both important in the pack, Jay,” Dick assured him. “You both have roles.”

“Which are what?”

“You’re used for cuddles and comfort,” Dick decided, expression absolutely serious even as Jason wanted to laugh. “And Slade is more protection.”

“Is that some sort of Omega thing?” Jason asked.

Dick nodded. “It’s not like I consciously decided which role you would both fill. It just…” he shrugged. “Just happened, I guess.”

Jason sighed. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I shouldn’t have done that, harassed him into it.”

“You’re not the only one at fault, Jay,” Dick assured. “He shouldn’t have let you bother him.”

“Speaking of, where is he?” Jason asked.

Dick shrugged. “He didn’t answer the phone when I called which made me panic even more than I already was and then I almost didn’t get home okay-”

“And that’s why we’re under the bed,” Jason concluded. “Got it. Well, I figure we have a while until he comes back and you clearly don’t want to move yet, so would you like to take a nap?”

“Under the bed?” Dick asked. “On the floor?”

“Are you going to move up to the nest on the bed?” Jason challenged.

Dick huffed, laying his head on the floor. “No. The floor is fine.”

Jason smiled as he rested his own head on the floor. “If Alfred saw us lying on the floor when we have a perfectly good bed, he’d have a heart attack.”

Dick smiled as he closed his eyes. “Yeah, probably.”

“You’re okay though?” Jason asked quietly. “Nothing happened?”

“Nothing happened,” Dick answered. “Just a weird phone call.”

  
.......

 

Jason woke abruptly to the sound of a door opening. He made to lift his head quickly, however, he’d forgotten he was under the bed and thus smacked his head on the bottom of it. Growling softly so as not to wake Dick who was sleeping peacefully beside him, he lowered his head, keeping an eye on the bedroom door.

Deep down, he knew it had to be Slade, but his Alpha instincts were leaning more towards it being the person who had called Dick.

It was only when the bedroom door was pushed open that Jason realized he could not easily slip out from under the bed without being noticed and thus shot on sight.

Luckily, he recognized the shoes instantly. With a sigh, he relaxed and waited to see what Slade would do next as opposed to tell the man that he and Dick were under the bed.

“I know you’re in here,” Slade murmured. 

Jason huffed, carefully rolling out from under the bed and hoping Slade wouldn’t shoot him on sight. He didn’t.

“Where’s Richard?” Slade asked once Jason was standing.

“Under the bed,” Jason replied.

“Why?”

“Because he got a phone call that scared him,” Jason explained. “And you didn’t answer when he called which stressed him out more so-”

“He’s hiding,” Slade concluded. “I see.”

“He’s asleep,” Jason added. “In case you were thinking about bothering him.”

“If you’re trying to challenge me again-”

“With Dick in the room?” Jason asked. “After what happened this morning? No.”

“Why?” Slade pressed. “Because you know you can’t beat me?”

“Because Dick explained our roles in this pack to me,” Jason said with a grin. “And my role seems a little more comforting than yours.”

Slade tilted his head slightly. “Explain.”

“I don’t think I will,” Jason decided. “I think I’ll let you figure it out on your own.”

  
.......

 

Dick eventually wiggled out from under the bed a few hours later after a long amount of coaxing from Jason and the promise that Slade was back and nothing was going to get him with the two Alphas around.

Even then, he stuck close to Jason until they got in the living room where he promptly migrated to sit near Slade. Jason wasn’t offended, not now that he knew his role.

“Evening, pretty bird,” Slade muttered, leaning over to press a kiss to the side of Dick’s head. “How are you?”

“Anxious,” Dick replied.

“Did the caller this morning have a return number?” Jason asked, coming out of the kitchen where he was preparing dinner. “Maybe we could track it?”

Dick shrugged. “If you think you can. I might have left my phone under the bed or in the car though.”

Jason nodded, heading back to the bedroom to check for the phone. He emerged a moment later.

“You got a missed call,” he said, handing the phone to Dick. “They left a message.” 

Dick took one glance at the number and paled instantly. “It’s him,” he whispered, leaning into Slade slightly who gently pulled the Omega closer. “It’s the number that called me earlier.”

“According to the timestamp, they called before I showed up,” Jason muttered, unlocking Dick’s phone and scrolling to the voicemail.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Dick whispered. “But I need to know what he said.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, little one,” Slade murmured, carding his fingers through Dick’s hair. “Just looking at the number has you shaking.”

“I want to know what he said,” Dick repeated with a little more force.

“Are you sure?” Jason asked.

Dick nodded, leaning into Slade. “Play it.”

“It’s short,” Jason noted. “Like, ten seconds.”

“Play it,” Slade said.

At first, there was silence. Then heavy breathing, followed by a low, ominous voice. “ _ I see you. _ ”

The call ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!
> 
> Quick note, I have nothing more written at the moment, but I'll work on it as soon as possible. I only have one class on Tuesdays and Thursdays so that's likely when I'll be writing the most.
> 
> No idea when the next chapter will come out but stay tuned!


	4. We Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has a miniature freak out on the couch while Slade and Jason rush to comfort him and figure just who this stalker is and where his obsession with Dick came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter four! Took longer than I thought it would, but I wasn't feeling too hot yesterday. So so sorry

“Trace the number,” Slade snapped, pulling Dick tight against him when he felt the Omega begin to shake. “Now.”

Jason gave a short nod, grabbing his laptop from the table beside the couch and sitting on Dick’s other side. He looked over at Dick, noting how the acrobat’s eyes were wide and glazed, focused on absolutely nothing.

“Hey,” Jason said softly, reaching over to take Dick’s hand. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

Dick looked over at him, swallowing thickly. “But he was watching, Jay, he knows where we live.”

“If he knows where you live then he knows you have two Alphas watching you,” Jason assured him as he opened his laptop to trace the number. “He won’t touch you.”

“We won’t let him hurt you, pretty bird,” Slade murmured.

“I can’t get a trace,” Jason said with a sigh. “Nothing is coming up. At all. It’s a burner phone.”

Dick whimpered, burying his face in Slade’s side. The other Alpha huffed, tightening his grip on Dick.

“As of now, you go nowhere without one of us,” he said firmly. “We’re not leaving you alone.”

“He’ll still follow me,” Dick whispered.

“But he won’t try anything with us around,” Jason said quietly, closing his laptop and setting it to the side.

“But you can’t be around all the time,” Dick said quietly, lips trembling as tears began to build up in his eyes, spilling over his cheeks.

Jason looked over at Slade before looking back to Dick. “Do you want us to stay at the manor? There are more people there and the security there is better. You’ll be safer.”

Dick didn’t say anything, tightening his already painful grip on Slade’s hand. “I wanna go to sleep.”

Jason nodded. “Okay. We can do that, take a nap.”

“But what if he’s watching?” Dick whispered, burying his face in Slade’s arm.

“I’ll stay awake,” Slade promised. “Keep watch.”

Dick swallowed thickly, but nodded, waiting until Jason had stood to get to his feet himself and offered a hand.

“We won’t let anyone touch you,” Jason said softly, guiding Dick to the bedroom. “I promise.”

“Slade?” Dick asked, looking over his shoulder at the mercenary who hadn’t moved.

“I’ll be in in a moment, pretty bird,” Slade promised. “I have a call to make.”

Dick whimpered and pressed into Jason’s side a little more, allowing the other Alpha to coax him back into the bedroom.

  
......

 

Slade didn’t wait for the person he was calling to speak before he began. “I need a favor from you.”

There was silence for a moment. “ _ Why should I help you with anything? _ ”

“Because I’m one of the Alphas of your pack Omega,” Slade replied calmly. “And I believe that once I explain the situation, you will very much want to help.”

“ _ Go on? _ ”

“I have a number I need you to trace,” Slade began. “Someone has been obsessively stalking Richard and I want to find out who. The person has already left two calls.”

“Two calls doesn’t really constitute as stalking,” Tim said with a huff. “And why are you calling me? Not B?”

Slade ignored the question. “The second call stated that the caller could see Richard where he was. Which was hiding under our bed while he was alone.”

“ _ Ah _ ,” Tim mused. “ _ Now see, that’s stalking. What is it you want me to do? _ ”

“Track the number,” Slade said shortly, ending the call before sending a quick text with the number. With that finished, he set his phone on the couch and entered the bedroom to find Dick sitting up straight, eyes on the door.

“He wouldn’t lie down until you came in,” Jason murmured, lying on his stomach with one arm under the pillow and the other draped over Dick’s legs, rubbing circles in the acrobat’s hip.

“Lay down, pretty bird,” Slade said gently, kicking off his shoes, jeans, and shirt and sliding into bed. “We won’t let anything or any _ one  _ touch you here.”

“Promise?” Dick asked, curling into Slade’s side.

“We promise,” Jason whispered.

As they lay down to rest, the three of them remained blissfully ignorant to the figure watching them closely from a nearby rooftop.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! 
> 
> Please let me know!
> 
> As always, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but be sure to keep checking!


	5. Hello Joseph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason fight and Dick heads out to meet with Joseph.
> 
> Nothing weird at all. And there's certainly nothing weird about the random Alpha guy who sits with him in a cafe. Nope. Nothing at all. He's so totally not important that he's not even in the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter five! A bit shorter than the others but eh.

It had been two weeks since Dick left the apartment when he finally spoke at breakfast.

“I want to visit Joseph.”

Jason’s the only one who reacts while Slade doesn’t even look up from his phone.

“What?”

Slade’s tone was calm and cool. “He said-”

“I know what he said, asshat,” Jason snapped before looking back at Dick. “Are you sure? Dick-”

“I just want to make sure he’s okay,” Dick said quietly. “And I think it’s time I got out of the house.”

Jason nodded slowly. “Okay. I really don’t like this, but-”

“But I won’t be alone,” Dick said quietly. “You or Slade-”

“Can’t,” Slade said simply, getting to his feet with his attention still glued to his phone. “Contract.”

Dick waited until he was out of the room ro glare at Jason. “What did you do?”

Jason held up his hands. “What do you mean what did I do?”

“Why won’t he talk to me?” Dick demanded. “Or any of us? He always says he’s too busy to come back and he’s only ever here for meals. Jason, what did you-”

“I didn’t do anything,” Jason said hotly. 

“Of course you did!” Dick shouted, getting quickly to his feet. “Because you two can’t stand each other!”

“Have you ever considered that maybe I’m not the one at fault here!?” Jason snapped. “That maybe he’s to blame for once?!”

“Oh my god, you’re  _ so  _ immature!” Dick screamed. “I hate you!”

“Yeah, well, right now I’m not too fond of you either,” Jason returned, glaring after Dick as the Omega stormed over to the door, shoving his shoes on and grabbing his keys before storming out of the apartment.

Several minutes later, Jason cursed loudly. “Fuck! Shit! Dick, wait!” he jerked to his feet and sprinted out of the apartment and down the stairs to the parking lot, but by that point, Dick had already left. “Oh shit,” Jason whispered. “Shit shit shit.”

  
..........

 

“Hello Joseph.”

“Hi Dick,” Joseph said quietly as the two sat across from one another. “How are you?”

“I’m good, thank you,” Dick replied. “How about you? Have they been treating you well?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Joseph,” Dick said softly. “You can tell me if they’re not. Bruce will make sure things change. Are they treating you right?”

“They are,” Joseph said with a small nod. “They’re treating me better than I’ve been treated in a long time.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

“How are your Alphas?”

“Assholes,” Dick replied fondly, rolling his eyes. “One’s ignoring me and the other won’t tell me why. But they’ll get over it, hopefully.”

Joseph nodded. “How’s the baby?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Good,” Dick replied with a smile. “Good. Healthy.”

“I’m really glad.” Joseph’s face fell to something sad. “I’m glad I didn’t mess anything up.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Dick told him quietly. “You’re getting better now.”

“Why did you come to visit me?”

“Why not?” Dick asked instead. “You’re my friend.”

  
.........

 

Dick was sitting alone in a nearby cafe after his meeting with Joseph when someone approached him.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Dick looked up from his coffee towards a man he’d never seen before but who was most definitely an Alpha.

“Sure,” Dick replied with a smile. “Long as you don’t try to grope me.”

The man laughed loudly. “No need to,” he said. “I’ve already got my own Omega. But that does make me wonder what you’re doing here alone.”

“I was visiting a friend nearby,” Dick replied. “Wasn’t quite ready to head back to the stuffy apartment so I thought I’d come here.”

“It is a lovely little cafe, isn’t it?” the man asked. “Oh. I’m so sorry, where are my manners? My name is William.”

“Richard,” Dick replied, accepting the man’s handshake. “But you can call me Dick.”

“Well Dick,” William said with a bright smile, something shining behind his eyes. “It’s wonderful to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and always check tags because they change frequently


	6. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade and Jason talk.
> 
> Dick gets a little closer with the strange Alpha named "William".
> 
> Catalina Flores returns...or at least, she's mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Yes it's short, but that's okie dokie, right?

“We need to talk,” Jason snapped at Slade.

“Then talk,” Slade said calmly as he continued to browse through his phone. “I, however, have no obligation to listen to you.”

Jason glared before grabbing Slade’s phone and - in a possibly suicidal action - ripping open the living room window and chucking Slade’s phone as hard as he possibly could.

When he turned back around...well...he’d never seen Slade look quite that murderous.

“Fine,” he said calmly. “You have my attention. Talk.”

“You’re ignoring Dick.”

“Your point?”

“Why?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Slade said, voice remaining monotone.

“You don’t really care about him, do you?” Jason asked. “You never have. You just wanted to be able to claim you tamed him.”

“Boy-”

“Don’t try and force me to back down,” Jason said, straightening his back. “I’m not an Omega. You can’t make me do shit.”

“I can,” Slade said calmly. “You wouldn’t be the first Alpha I’ve dominated.”

Jason sneered. “Then hit me.”

  
......

 

“Thank you for walking me to the door, William,” Dick said with a smile when William walked him up to the door of the apartment building. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“No, it’s no trouble,” William said with a smile. “Besides, this is Bludhaven. A pretty thing-”

“Please don’t call me that,” Dick said with a sigh.

William was quick to apologise. “I’m so sorry. Of course, I should have known better. A strong, confident Omega like you can handle himself, I assume.”

Dick had to look away when he felt his cheeks burning. “It’s better,” he murmured. Taking a shuddering breath, he placed his hand on the doorknob. “Thank you again, William. For lunch, though you didn’t need to pay.”

“Well, if we’re friends,” William said with a smile. “You can pay next time.”

Dick laughed loudly. “Sure thing. Next time. Did I ever give you my number?”

“No, I don’t think you did,” William replied, pulling out his phone and handing it over to William who quickly typed his name and number in before handing the device back to William.

“Have a wonderful day, Mr. Grayson,” William said with a bow before heading back to his car. Dick waited until the Alpha had pulled out of the parking lot before heading into the apartment building and up the stairs.

As soon as he opened the apartment door, his good mood dropped.

“What the fuck?!”

Slade and Jason were on either side of the room, both covered in blood with katanas and knives out but as soon as they saw Dick, they both turned to him.

“You’re home,” Slade stated.

“We weren’t expecting you,” Jason muttered.

“Yeah, clearly,” Dick snapped, stepping into the apartment and slamming the door behind himself. “What the hell are you two doing?”

“We were talking.”

“Talking,” Dick repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. “Right, yeah, sure. Sure, I’ll believe that. Care to explain the blood?”

“We had a disagreement-”

“You two have been at odds for too long,” Dick said, shaking his head. “Ever since Joseph’s trial, you’ve been acting differently.”

“We’re worried he might-”

“Jason, tell me the truth,” Dick said with a sigh. “Did you kill Catalina?”

Silence fell through the apartment before Jason took a small step forward. “She hurt you-”

“That isn’t what I asked.” Dick was way too calm, his expression closed off and guarded. “The truth, Jason. Is she dead?”

“She’d better be,” Slade muttered, looking over at Jason. 

“Well?” Dick asked.

Jason wasn’t entirely sure what answer Dick was expecting. “I didn’t stop to check-”

“So she’s dead,” Dick deadpanned. “Right? You killed her.”

“She was alive when I left.”

“Why do you care, pretty bird?” Slade asked, stepping forward. “She hurt you.”

“So did Joseph,” Dick declared, letting his arms drop to his side. “But you let him live.”

“Because Bruce was there.”

“Oh please,” Dick sneered, glaring at Jason. “As if that’s ever stopped you.”

“Richard, where is this coming from?” Slade murmured.

“Nowhere,” Dick replied. He was saved from anymore explanation by the ringing of his phone. He checked the caller ID. “It’s Damian.”

“Dick-”

“I don’t want to talk to you right now, Jason,” Dick said shortly, striding into the bedroom as he answered the phone. “Hi Dami! What’s up?”

“It’s been weeks,” Slade said quietly. “He hasn’t said a word about Catalina. Why bring her up now?”

“I don’t know,” Jason replied. “But I don’t think we’re going to like the answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!!! I enjoyed writing it!!!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!!


	7. Now We Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick explains why he wanted to know about Catalina and Slade decides it's time to hunt her down and end her once and for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!1

“I’m sorry I got upset,” Dick murmured that evening in dinner. “I just-”

“Hormones,” Jason guessed with a soft smile. “Right?”

Dick gave a weak laugh. “I guess, yeah.”

Slade sat up, setting his phone off to the side. “Why did you bring up Catalina, pretty bird? It’s been weeks?”

Dick shrugged. “I don’t know, I just...a was at a cafe today after talking to Joseph and there was an Alpha who sat down with me. He was nice, don’t worry. Didn’t make a move on me or anything. We got to talking and...I don’t know. I just started wondering...Jay, you never said if Catalina was alive or dead.”

“I-”

“You know I don’t want you killing,” Dick said quietly. “Is she dead?”

“Do you want her to be?” Jason asked softly.

Dick took a shuddering breath. “I don’t know,” he replied. After a moment he shook his head. “No. I don’t…”

“Is she alive or dead?” Slade cut in. “Because if she’s dead, then you’re safe.”

“And if she’s alive?” Dick asked with a frown.

“If she’s alive,” Slade said calmly. “What’s to stop her from coming after you again?”

Dick paled and before Jason could say anything he got to his feet. “I think I’m going to go lay down,” he murmured before moving back towards the bedroom. As soon as he was gone, Slade spoke.

“You left her alive, didn’t you?”

Jason groaned, laying his head on the table. “Yes,” he said quietly. “I knew Dick didn’t want me killing and I tried so hard and I-”

“Did you call the police?” Slade murmured.

Jason swallowed thickly before replying softly. “No.”

“Very well,” Slade said with a nod. He got to his feet and walked towards the bedroom.

“Woah, woah, wait,” Jason stammered, rushing after the mercenary. “What are you going to do?”

“We need to keep Richard safe,” Slade replied. “And we need to find Catalina.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“You and Richard should stay at the manor,” Slade answered. “I will go look for Catalina.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Jason asked. “Dick’s pregnant. He wants us both to be around when-”

“I seem to recall you saying to me that I had no place in this pack,” Slade said calmly, throwing Jason’s words back in his face. “That  _ your  _ mate and pup would be better off if I left for a contract one day and never came back.”

“Slade-”

“I am going to find Catalina and I am going to end her,” Slade declared calmly.

“Are you going to come back?” Jason asked.

“I thought you didn’t want me here.”

“What I want doesn’t matter,” Jason said firmly. “The most important thing here is Dick and he wants you to stay. The thing is...I don’t hate you as much as I used to.”

“Hm. Could have fooled me.”

“Dick’s happiness is the most important thing to me,” Jason stated. “If that means living and putting up with you, then fine.”

Slade stared down at Jason for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face. “Very well, little Alpha. I will return once I’ve ended Catalina’s life.”

“Will you be back before Dick gives birth?”

“There are five more months,” Slade said. “I have time.”

  
.............

 

**The Next Day**

****

“You’re leaving?” Dick asked, sitting in the middle of the nest with Jason at his side as Slade moved about the bedroom, packing things.

“You’ll be safe at the manor, pretty bird,” Slade murmured, walking over to the side of the bed to place a kiss on Dick’s temple before continuing to pack.

“But you're one of my Alphas,” Dick said weakly. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I shouldn't be gone long,” Slade assured him. “Hunting people is what I’m good at.”

“But-”

“Jason will be with you,” Slade said quietly. “And if you'd like, we can call or skype every day.”

“What about my stalker?” Dick whispered, leaning into Jason’s side and twisting their fingers together.

“The manor is protected,” Slade told him. “You know this. There will be three Alphas there to protect you. You’ll have Robin, Batman, and Red Hood who won’t let anyone take you.”

“Yeah,” Jason chimed in. “Dami hasn’t seen you since you got your belly. He’ll probably be all over you.”

Dick slowly turned to look at Jason. “Did you just call me fat?” he demanded.

Jason’s eyes went wide and he quickly raised his hands. “What?! No! No, no, Dickie, I didn’t! I was just saying-”

Dick punched him in the arm as he rolled his eyes, looking over at Slade who turned his back on the two to hide his smile.

“I’m teasing you, Jay,” he said with a scoff. He turned back to Slade. “You have to text me at least every day. So I know you’re alive.”

“Takes a lot to kill me, kid,” Slade said with a smile. “Now come on, both of you. Let’s get in the car.”

“I haven’t packed yet,” Jason said.

“Neither have I,” Dick chimed in.

“While you were both asleep last night after dinner,” Slade said. “I took the liberty of packing your things for you. The sooner we get you to the manor, the sooner I can start looking for Catalina.”

“Eager to get rid of us?” Jason asked as he got off the bed and helped Dick off and into the living room to put their shoes and jackets on.

“Eager to end this nightmare once and for all,” Slade corrected as the three of them made their way down the stairs. “Do you both have everything you need?”

“Anything we don’t have, the manor will have,” Dick said. “Or Alfred will get.”

Slade nodded. “Very well.”

  
............

“Be safe,” Dick whispered after he and Jason had gotten settled in the manor. They had gone back out and were standing by the car to say goodbye to Slade.

“You as well,” Slade said with a nod, stepping forward to embrace Dick tightly before he leaned down and whispered, “Do not leave the manor without Jason or Wayne. Do you hear me?”

Dick nodded, clutching the back of Slade’s shirt tightly. “Yes.”

“Good boy,” Slade praised as he straightened up. “Call anytime.”

Dick gave a weak laugh, stepping back to stand beside Jason as Slade got into the car and pulled away.

“And now,” Jason said. “We wait.”

  
"We wait," Dick agreed quietly, unconsciously placing a hand on his belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!!!!
> 
> Also, time to start the questioning. Should Dick have a baby girl or a baby boy? or, *gasp*, twins!?!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!!!


	8. Personal Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another kinda short chapter but let's be honest, that's okie dokie

“I’m tired.”

“Do you want to go to sleep?” Jason asked, looking over at Dick from where Jason was seated at Dick’s desk in the acrobat’s room in the manor. Dick was seated cross legged in the middle of the nest on his bed and he looked less than happy.

Although Jason thought it looked cute and hilarious, considering he had his arms crossed over his four month belly with an already adorable pout on his face. Of course, Jason wasn’t planning on saying anything and risk getting kicked out of the room for the night.

“No,” Dick grumbled. He put his hands on his knees. “Sleep with me.”

“I do sleep with you,” Jason said with a laugh, closing his laptop and spinning the desk chair around to properly face Dick.

“No,” Dick groaned. “ _ Sleep _ with me.”

“Dick, I don’t-” Jason cut himself off as his brain - and Little Jason - caught on to what Dick was asking of him. “Oh.”

Dick grinned, carefully laying back and spreading his legs. “Please?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Jason sucked in a breath as Little Jason twitched to life, very much desperate to do what Dick was asking. Jason on the other hand was a little more restrained.

“I don’t want to hurt the pups, Dickie,” he said softly, even as he walked over to lay on his side next to Dick who’d begun pouting again as soon as Jason said “I don’t.”

Normally, Dick would have accepted that Jason didn’t want to and so would have rolled over and gone to sleep. As it was, his hormones did not like the idea of that and so instead, forced him to say something he normally never would have.

“Slade would do it.”

Jason narrowed his eyes, struggling to not rise to the bait. “Then maybe Slade’s the better Alpha.” that hurt his pride to say that.

Dick pushed himself up on his elbows to glare at Jason. “That’s not what I said,” he declared.

Jason chuckled. “That’s what you implied.”

Dick groaned loudly as he flopped back on the bed. “You’re no fun.”

“If you’re so desperate to get off, Dickie, then just facetime Slade. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping.”

“But I want  _ you _ , Jay,” Dick insisted. “Please?”

This time Little Jason made it a little harder for Jason to say no. He sucked in a sharp breath, trying to think about anything but Dick, naked and exposed under him, belly large and-

“Fine,” he finally growled, sitting up and yanking his shirt off. “But we’re doing this my way.”

Dick really didn’t seem to care considering he was lying on his back with a huge grin on his face. Jason cursed himself quietly for falling right into Dick’s trap.

“You know,”  he murmured as he kicked his jeans off and crawled over Dick on his hands and knees. “We can’t be doing this after the pup is born.”

“My instincts will chill after that,” Dick said confidently. “They’ll be focused on protecting the baby. So will yours.”

“And Slade’s?”

“Don’t think I don’t know what you two are up to,” Dick said, reaching up to poke Jason’s nose. “I know you told him to get lost. I know he might not come back from looking for Catalina.”

Well, that statement certainly killed Little Jay. And from what Jason could tell, it had killed Little Dickie, too. If he’d even been involved at all.

“Dick-”

“I know you hate each other,” Dick said quietly. “And I don’t blame you. But you have to remember, I love you both.”

“I know,” Jason whispered, crawling off of Dick to lay beside the Omega. “I know, I’m sorry, I just…”

“I’m ready to go to sleep now,” Dick whispered.

“Dick, fuck, I-”

“It’s okay, Jay,” Dick said softly. “Really.”

“No, Dick, it’s not. I-”

“Todd, how dare you molest Grayson!”

Dick and Jason both jumped, sitting up quickly and looking towards the door where Damian stood in a rage.

“Nice to see you too, brat,” Jason snapped.

“Jay,” Dick lectured before he turned back to Damian. “Hi Dami.”

“Father told me you were here,” Damian said as he strode - uninvited - into Dick’s room. He looked the Omega up and down, eyes settling on Dick’s belly for just a moment. “I see you really are carrying Todd’s spawn. It’s been four months, Grayson, why haven’t you been here?”

“There’s been a lot going on,” Dick replied gently. “I wanted to, but I was a little afraid of leaving the apartment.”

“I see,” Damian said shortly. “Is this common for all pregnant Omegas?”

“I was being stalked,” Dick replied tentatively. “No, I don’t think it’s common.”

“Have you spoken to father about it?”

“I know,” Jason said. “And Slade knows.”

“And yet he’s not here,” Damian deadpanned.

“He’s looking for someone,” Dick explained. “He’ll come back.”

Jason and Damian shared a glance and were for once in agreement, deciding it was best to not point out the lack of conviction in Dick’s words.

  
........

 

“How come you haven’t asked Leslie about the pup’s gender?” Tim asked the next day when he and Dick were sitting together in the back garden of the manor while Jason was inside getting some much needed rest.

With all the stress of Dick being pregnant, Catalina still being alive, and Dick’s stalker, Jason’s Alpha instincts had refused to let him sleep. So Dick had all but forced him into bed with the promise of ‘it’s Saturday and everyone is home. Nothing will happen’.

“I want it to be a surprise,” Dick replied, looking over at Tim with a smile.

“And have you asked how many pups?”

Dick scoffed. “Not more than three I hope.”

“So you want two?”

Dick laughed loudly. “I never said that, Timmy.”

“But you didn’t say more than-”

“No matter how many it is,” Dick said. “I’ll be happy.”

“Have you thought of any names?”

“No, not really,” Dick replied. “I know we should, but…I do have two in mind. For if it’s a girl.”

“Oh?”

“Mary,” Dick answered. “After my mother. Or Catherine. After the woman who raised Jason. He loved her like a mother.”

“Does he know you’re considering that?”

“I haven’t talked to him about it yet,” Dick replied.

“Does Slade have a say in any of these names?” Tim asked.

“If he wants,” Dick answered. “The pup is biologically Jason’s though, so I think he should get final say.”

“Damian said you didn’t sound confident last night when you said Slade would come back.”

Dick let out a soft sigh. “To be honest, Tim, I don’t know. I’ve been texting him but he either doesn’t reply or says he’s busy and he’ll contact me later.”

“Does he contact you later?”

“No,” Dick replied quietly. “I wish he would.”

“Do you think he’s ignoring you?” Tim asked gently.

“He better not be,” Dick grumped.

“And what if he is?” Tim asked. “What then?”

“Then he’s proving Bruce right, I guess,” Dick said quietly.

“How so?”

“Slade’s just been using me for his own personal gain.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed!!!
> 
> Start thinking baby names, guys!
> 
> And tell me, should Slade be involved or should it just be Dick and Jay making the final choice?
> 
> And do you think Slade is even going to come back?


	9. Come Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason sasses the shit outta Slade over Skype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter's short but I got to the end and couldn't bare to try and add more to it since I felt like it was the perfect chapter ending.
> 
> Despite that, I hope you all enjoy

“You’re coming back, right?”

“Of course, Pretty bird.”

Dick crossed his arms over his chest with a glare. Slade sighed, clasping his hands on the desk in front of him.

“I  _ am  _ coming back,” Slade stressed. “I just have to find-”

“Jason told me what he said to you,” Dick said calmly. “That he told you to leave for a contract and not come back. He also told me that you said you might do that this time. Why?”

“I want you to be happy,” Slade replied. “With Jason. And if that means I’m not there-”

“Slade,” Dick said shortly, cutting him off. “I like you and I like Jason. Please come back? I need help deciding baby names.”

Slade chuckled lightly. “You have more than enough people on your end to help with that.”

Dick looked over when Jason approached, leaning over Dick’s shoulder to get up close with the laptop camera, making sure Slade could see him.

“Now listen here you shit,” Jason snapped and Dick had to cover his mouth in an attempt to not start laughing. “Dick likes you for some fucked up reason. So if you walk out of this fucked up family unit and break his heart, then I will hunt you down and break your face.”

“Jason,” Dick murmured, a small smile on his face. “As much as I admire your...dedication, let’s say, I don’t think threatening him is going to work.”

“The pup may be mine,” Jason said calmly. “But I’d feel more comfortable knowing my baby has another Alpha to keep him or her safe.”

“Actually, Jay,” Dick murmured. “I uh...I forgot to tell you guys.” he laughed lightly when Slade and Jason were looking at him. “I had an ultrasound yesterday?”

“Yeah?” Jason said.

Dick cleared his throat. “I’m having twins. Not just one pup.”

Jason paled. “Oh,” he said quietly. He looked back at the computer. “Now you  _ have  _ to come back,” he told Slade.

“You don’t have to,” Dick said quietly. “But I do love you, just as much as I love Jason. It would break my heart if you turned your back on us.”

Slade sighed. “Well in that case, Pretty bird, give me two more months. I’m close to Catalina but she keeps moving. As soon as I find her-”

“And  _ arrest  _ her,” Dick cut in. “Don’t kill her.”

Slade rolled his eye but went on. “As soon as I deal with her however I so please, then I’ll come back. How does that sound?”

“But you will come back?” Dick asked.

Slade gave a short nod. “Two months.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Dick said shortly. “If you’re not back here in two months then I’m coming after you.”

“You’ll be six months pregnant,” Jason murmured. “I’d like to see you try and get down the stairs on your own.”

Dick scoffed, rolling his eyes and punching Jason in the shoulder before looking back at Slade, ignoring the smirk on the Alpha’s face.

“So I won’t come after you,” Dick said with a huff. “I’ll send Jason after you though.”

“There’s no need, pretty bird,” Slade said gently. “I’ll come back. You have my word.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Now what names are you considering for the pups?”

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Pretty bird, I already have three children," Slade said softly. "I've had my chance. It's your turn now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!!!
> 
> Also, who thinks I should bring Rose/Grant/Joseph (Slade's kid) into it? Any thoughts?


	10. Little Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moody Dick returns and so does Slade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here's chapter 10!!! I hope you enjoy!!!! 
> 
> And don't worry. Dickie's stalker will be returning soon enough

Two and a half months later

*Dick is six and a half months pregnant

 

“I want these babies out!” Dick growled, glaring down at his belly one morning at breakfast. No one got a chance to say anything before he turned his piercing blue eyes on Jason. “And weren’t you going to get Slade if he didn’t get his ass back here in two months? It’s been almost three! Why are you still here!?”

“Dickiebird,” Jason said lightly, ignoring the light laughter he could hear coming from Tim. “Maybe calm down a bit?”

“No!” Dick shouted. “He promised!”

“Maybe we should go upstairs,” Jason murmured.

“Are you telling me what to do?” Dick growled.

Jason held up his hands in a placating gesture. “No, of course not. Please, by all means continue to rant and rave at the breakfast table.”

Dick narrowed his eyes. “Are you _mocking_ me?”

“I’ve never seen Grayson this enraged over something so trivial,” Damian murmured. Jason was glad Dick hadn’t heard that because if he had, _oh boy._

“Oh my god, this is amazing,” Tim whispered.

“I’m inclined to agree.”

Everyone looked over towards the doorway of the dining room to find Slade standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, amusement shining in his eye.

“What took you so long you ass?” Dick demanded, getting to his feet and storming over to Slade.

Jason sighed quietly, muttering under his breath about how Dick should be thankful Alfred wasn’t within earshot.

“Get used to this,” he told Bruce was was laser focused on watching Dick and Slade, especially once the mercenary had placed his hand on Dick’s shoulders. “We’ve got three more months.”

“There’s always a chance the pups will come early,” Tim pointed out helpfully.

Jason scoffed. “There’s also a chance they’ll come late and I don’t think I can deal with pregnant, moody Dick any longer than the normal nine months. I’m already stressed to hell and back as it is right now.”

“You were gone for longer than you said you would be,” Dick huffed, punching Slade in the gut.

The serum advanced super soldier mercenary wasn’t phased in the slightest. He placed his hands on Dick’s shoulders, stroking gently.

“I had to deal with Catalina, pretty bird,” he murmured. “Have you heard from your stalker?”

Dick blinked, frowning. “No,” he replied slowly. “No, I haven’t heard anything since you left.”

Slade hummed quietly, drawing Dick close as he guided the acrobat back into the dinning room and to his seat at the table, standing behind the Omega.

“Good,” he murmured. “I was worried I’d have to deal with that when I got back as well.”

“We also got Dick a new phone,” Tim said, having eavesdropped on the conversation. “With a new number. So maybe the stalker just doesn’t know the number yet.”

“The question is how did he get Dick’s number in the first place,” Jason said with a huff. He looked up at Slade. “Have you found anything yet?”

“No,” Slade replied. “Nothing. It was a burner phone, as you concluded. Likely the stalker trashed it as soon as he was finished.”

“I hope so,” Dick grumbled. “I don’t want him around when the pups are born.”

“Speaking of,” Slade muttered as he leaned over Dick’s shoulder. “How are the little birds?”

“You can’t call them that, Slade,” Dick huffed.

“Why not?” Slade asked, smirking at Dick. “You’re my pretty bird and they’re your pups. Our little birds.”

“I believe it’s time for me to take my leave,” Damian declared, drawing everyone’s attention. “Before Wilson decides to knot Grayson at the breakfast table.”

Dick’s cheeks flushed bright red and he hid his face in his hands even as Slade laughed loudly.

“Stop it,” Dick grumbled. “Let’s just go upstairs. I want to lay down.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Jason asked, getting to his feet.

Dick huffed. “I’m _fine_ ,” he insisted. “My back just hurts. I want to lay in my nest with my Alphas.”

“Speaking of Alphas,” Jason said as he and Slade followed Dick up the stairs. “We’re still not bonded. If that’s something you’d be interested in, I mean.”

“I would,” Dick declared. “I want to make sure neither of you can ever leave.” he glared at Slade.

The mercenary merely chuckled as they entered Dick’s room. “We’ll mate and bond once the pups are born and your instincts are comfortable leaving them for two seconds,” he said in a mocking tone.

Dick huffed as he crawled into bed and dragged Jason with him, glaring at Slade as the mercenary took his sweet time moving across the floor to finally crawl into the nest.

“There’s another reason I was a little late,” Slade said after a few moments.

“Oh?” Dick asked, looking up at him with a playful glare. “And why is that?”

“I ran into Rose,” Slade replied. “And Joseph. My son, Joseph.”

“I know which Joseph you’re talking about, Slade,” Dick muttered.  “What did they say?”

“They can’t wait to meet their step-father,” Slade replied before placing a hand on Dick’s belly. “Or their step-siblings.”

“Considering Dick is roughly Rose’s age,” Jason said. “That’s a little weird.”

“Then pretty bird shouldn’t have fallen for me,” Slade murmured.

Dick shoved him away with a scoff. “Stop it. Lay down. You’re gonna irritate the pups.”

“Is that Omega for  ‘you’re irritating me so shut it’?” Jason asked with a grin.

Dick nodded seriously. “Yes. Now lay down and go to sleep.”

“Oh, I didn’t know it was naptime,” Jason playfully mocked as he lay down, pressing himself up against Dick’s side. “Are you comfortable?”

“I’d be more comfortable if you’d both close your eyes and go to sleep.”

“Cranky birdy,” Slade said, pressing a chaste kiss to Dick’s forehead as he lay down. “We’ll stop so you can sleep.”

Dick hummed quietly, grabbing both of their hands. “Love you both.”

They both looked at each other before looking at Dick. “We love you too, goldie,” Jason replied.

“We do,” Slade agreed quietly. “We put up with each other, after all.”

Dick fell asleep between his two favorite Alphas with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!!!!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts below
> 
> Shitty ending but eh


	11. The Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Until Slade Wilson repays his debt to me, I will always be watching"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie...Dick's stalker is starting to freak me out.

“Is everything okay?” Dick asked with a frown. Tim and Damian glanced over at him.

“Of course,” Tim replied lightly. “Why?”

“Because Slade and Jason gave me breakfast in bed,” Dick said slowly. “And then they both left. With Bruce who can’t stand either of them. And then you two showed up and won’t let me leave the room.”

“I would never mislead you, Grayson,” Damian declared haughtily. He eyed Tim. “Drake on the other hand-”

“It’s a surprise,” Tim explained. “Trust me, you’ll love it.”

“Will I?” Dick asked, frowning. “You guys wouldn’t even let me pick out my own clothes today.” he gestured to the jeans and white t-shirt.

“You look fine,” Tim assured.

“I look  _ fat _ ,” Dick stressed with a huff, crossing his arms. 

“You’re not fat, Grayson-”

“I said I  _ looked  _ fat, I didn’t say I  _ was _ fat,” Dick said, glaring at Damian. “Are you calling me fat?”

Tim struggled to not laugh at the horrified look on Damian’s face. “Of course not.”

“I know, I’m teasing,” Dick said brightly. “But seriously. How much longer are you guys going to keep me here? Because I’m starving!”

“We’re just waiting for the all clear,” Tim told him.

“The all clear,” Dick repeated. “You know I really hate surprises, right?”

Tim and Damian shared guilty looks. “I assure you, Grayson, you will appreciate this one.”

“But if you don’t,” Tim chimed in quickly. “You can blame Bruce.”

  
.........

 

SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER

“We need to talk,” Bruce said when Slade and Jason passed by him.

“Can it be later?” Jason asked. “We’re on a really good swing right now where we’re actually getting along and agreeing and I don’t want to break that.”

“I do,” Slade muttered, giving Bruce his full attention. “What do you need?”

“Your pups are coming in three months.” that looked like it physically hurt Bruce to say. “And not only do you live in one of the most dangerous cities in New York* but you have nothing to prepare for pups.”

“Which is where we’re going,” Jason said. “To get some stuff. Have a small baby shower. Slade’s kids are coming later.”

The look on Bruce’s face gave way to his opinion on the fact that Slade already had children of his own.

“Are you wanting to help?” Slade asked with a grin.

“We are,” Alfred replied, stepping into the room. “Master Richard has been through so much over the past nine months. So we’ve reached out to a few friends and Master Bruce is having a surprise baby shower today.”

“Richard hates surprises,” Slade said.

“That won’t stop Bruce,” Jason told him. “But you know what, why not? Dick’s nearly seven months pregnant, he’s cranky all the time...he needs a day just to be doted on.”

Slade heaved a sigh but followed Jason, Bruce, and Alfred into Bruce’s study nonetheless.

  
........

 

“I hate this, I hate this, I hate this,” Dick muttered as a mantra as Damian and Tim led him - blindfolded - out of his room and down the stairs. “Did I mention I hate this?”

“Many times, Grayson,” Damian replied with a sigh.

“I hate this,” Dick said yet again as they came to a stop in the library. He sucked in a breath. “I swear to god,” he murmured, though didn’t bother to finish his threat.

Tim laughed. “You’ll like it Dick, seriously.”

Dick opened his mouth to reply, but a warm hand on his shoulder had him tensing instantly.

“Just me, pretty bird,” Slade whispered as he moved to stand behind Dick. “Taking off the blindfold.”

“If this is what I think it is,” Dick whispered. “I’m going to kick you.”

“I’d like to see you catch him first,” Jason said from somewhere else in the room.

Dick growled quietly. “You’re next,” he hissed.

He heard laughter of more than one person and suddenly his anger turned to fear and he couldn’t help but back up into Slade who gently squeezed the Omega’s shoulders.

“Relax,” he murmured. “You know everyone in this room. I promise.”

“Just take the damn blindfold off,” Jason said with a groan. “You’re stressing him out.”

“For once, I agree with Todd,” Damian muttered.

Slade clicked his tongue before reaching up to deftly remove the blindfold, letting it fall away.

Dick blinked once or twice, staring at the people scattered around the living room.

“What is this?” he asked, looking up as Slade led him to sit on the large couch next to Rose.

“A surprise baby shower!” his step-daughter replied with a smile. “Surprise!”

Dick scoffed, looking up as Jason moved to sit on his other side, Slade taking his place behind the couch.

“This is where you guys have been all day?” he asked. “And why I wasn’t allowed to leave the room?”

“It wasn’t going to be this big,” Jason told him, gesturing to Clark and Selena in the corner. “But Bruce got involved.”

Dick huffed, looking over at the man with a smile. “Of course he did.”

“These two had nothing,” Bruce told him, gesturing to Jason and Slade.

“We were going out to get stuff,” Jason rushed to correct. “Bruce just intercepted us first.”

Dick smiled lightly before his eyes took on a teasing light. “Is there food? I’m starving!”

“We figured at much,” Jason said with a grin as Alfred slipped out of the room to retrieve the food. “Once we eat, let’s get to opening presents.”

  
..........

 

In a typical and cliche dramatic fashion, Bruce delivered his gift last.

He waited until Dick had thanked everyone for the cribs and baby furniture and baby food before he finally turned to Bruce. By this point, Rose had relinquished her seat next to Dick for Slade so Dick was happily seated between his two Alphas.

“Please tell me this is something normal,” Dick murmured. “And not overly expensive?”

“I think that ship sailed a long time ago,” Tim muttered from where he was seated on a half chair across from the couch next to Rose.

“Oh great,” Dick grumbled, leaning back against the couch. “Well then B, bring it on. Whatever it might be.”

Bruce’s lips twitched in a smile before he became serious. “I had question. First.”

Dick frowned. “Alright. Shoot.” 

“Are you really planning to raise your pups in Bludhaven?”

Dick was silent for a moment, looking at Jason and Slade before looking back at Bruce. “Where else? That’s where our apartment is.”

Bruce’s smile grew a bit more as he handed Dick a key. “Not anymore.”

Dick scoffed, looking from the key to Bruce. “B, what did you do?”

“I’m offering you Wayne Penthouse,” Bruce replied. “It’s a four bedroom-”

“No,” Dick answered. “We can’t-”

“Actually, Pretty bird,” Slade murmured, reaching over to place his hand on Dick’s back. “We already have.”

The glare Dick sent him had him slowly removing his hand. “What?”

“We were gone all day because we were moving furniture from the apartment in Bludhaven to the penthouse here in Gotham,” Jason explained. “Bruce as a point, the apartment was pretty shitty.”

“Oh, I see,” Dick said slowly, nodding. “So telling me was just a pointless thing?”

“Exactly,” Slade replied.

“It’s a gift, Grayson,” Damian declared. “From all of us. Which means you cannot reject it.”

“It’s safer,” Bruce explained. “Better security and only the three of you-”

“Five of you,” Tim corrected, smiling when Dick placed a hand on his belly.

“Have access to that elevator,” Bruce finished.

“You say just the five of us,” Dick muttered. “But you have a key too, don’t you?”

“Mr. Wayne is paranoid,” Rose said with a grin. “So of course he does.”

Dick rolled his eyes before struggling off the couch and moving over to pull Bruce into a tight but gentle hug.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely as he pulled back. “Seriously.”

Dick looked over when Clark approached. “I can hear their heartbeats,” he murmured. “They’re strong. Your pups are going to be wonderful.”

“They’d better be, with a family like that,” Rose chimed in. “Imagine them getting bullied in the future. The bully is going to have Nightwing, Deathstroke, and Red Hood towering down upon them within seconds.”

Dick glanced down when his phone began to ring. When he noticed it was the same number of his stalker, he debated giving the phone to Slade, allowing him to handle it. But the mercenary was talking to Rose and no one seemed to notice.

So making sure no one was watching, Dick slipped out of the living room and answered the phone.

“ _ Dick Grayson- _ ”

“Shut the fuck up and listen closely,” Dick snarled, cutting the caller off. “I don’t know who the hell you are or who the hell you think you are, but you are going to leave me alone.”

The stalker was silent a moment before giving a low laugh. “ _ Am I _ ?”

“What do you want?” Dick asked. “Who are you?”

“ _ Pick your question, mother-to-be _ ,” the caller murmured. “ _ What do I want? Or who am I? You cannot have both. _ ”

“How about this,” Dick declared. “What will it take for you to leave me alone?”

The caller chuckled lightly. “ _ Until Slade Wilson repays his debt to me, I will always be watching. But tell you what. How about we meet? Tomorrow for lunch _ .”

“The moment I tell Slade what you just said,” Dick declared. “He will not let me out of his sight.”

“ _ Then figure out a way to get yourself here _ ,” the stalker declared. “T _ he small little cafe in crime alley. You know which one. You stopped there for lunch after you spoke with Joseph in the Asylum _ .”

“How do you-”

“ _ How’s that? Oh, and your baby bump looks wonderful. Congratulations on the twins. I look forward to the birth _ .”

The call ended with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter eleven!!! I hope you all enjoyed!!!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!!!!


	12. I'll Keep You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I'll keep you for awhile. At least until Slade Wilson gives me what I want"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter...what is this? twelve? already?! Wow!!!!! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!

Dick got up early, before Slade or Jason.

Which made getting out of bed hard, but he managed. Of course, Slade woke up slightly, though Dick assured him he was just going pee. The mercenary hadn’t seemed convinced until Dick had shut himself in the bathroom.

He waited thirty minutes to give Slade time to fall back to sleep before slipping out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom, down the stairs to where he knew Alfred would be awake.

“Hey Alf,” he said with a smile as he waddled into the kitchen. “I was wondering if you could give me a ride to a cafe nearby? I’m meeting with a friend.”

“Of course, sir,” Alfred replied. “Would you like the ride now?”

Dick glanced at the clock. There were six hours until he had to meet with his stalker, but he knew if he didn’t leave now, Slade and/or Jason would prevent him from going alone.

“Yes please,” he replied, giving Alfred a reassuring smile. “We’re going to hang out and then get lunch together around twelve.”

“Will you call when you’re ready to return home?” Alfred asked.

Dick nodded. “Of course.”

“Very well then,” Alfred said with a nod. “Come along. And...Master Richard?”

“Yes?”

“You’re not going to be doing anything that will put you in harm’s way, are you?”

Dick tried for a smile but he had a feeling it wasn’t as reassuring as he’d hoped it would be.

“Of course not.”

Alfred eyed him for a few moments before nodding and making his way out of the kitchen and to the garage.

  
.......

 

**SIX HOURS LATER**

Dick was ansty, sitting in a booth near the door of the cafe, bouncing his leg under the table and drumming his fingers on his knee. He most certainly did not jump or squeak when his phone vibrated loudly on the sticky booth.

“Hello?” he asked breathlessly.

“ _Hey!_ ” Dick let out a huff of relief. It was Jason. Not his stalker. “ _What’s up? Alfred said you left early this morning to hang out with a friend_.”

“I did,” Dick replied, letting his eyes wander the cafe in search of anyone who might be watching him. 

“ _Cool_ ,” Jason said and Dick winced, recognizing the tone of the Alpha’s voice. Jason didn’t believe him. “ _What friend?_ ”

“A friend you’ve never met,” Dick replied. 

“ _That sounds a little defensive, Dickie_ ,” Jason stated. “ _I was just asking an innocent question_.”

Dick closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath. “I know, sorry. Just anxious is all. Worried he might have stood me up.”

Dick was not worried in the slightest, but Jason didn’t need to know that.

“ _Sorry to hear that_ ,” Jason said. “ _Do you have a ride back to the manor?_ ”

“I was planning to call Alfred,” Dick responded. “He said I could.”

“ _You could also call me or Slade_ ,” Jason pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Dick said quickly, casting another gaze around the cafe. “Don’t worry, I will. I’m fine, Jay, I am. Trust me.”

“ _I do_ ,” Jason assured. “ _I do. It’s just that Slade and I don’t trust this ‘friend’ you’re meeting_.”

“I’m fine,” Dick promised yet again. “It’s a public place.”

“ _If you’re sure_ ,” Jason muttered. “ _Just...be careful. Please._ ”

“I’m always careful.”

“ _I love you_ ,” Jason said. “ _Slade does too, I’m sure_.”

Dick gave a small smile. “I love you both too. I’ll be home around one. Two at the latest.”

“ _And if you’re not, we have permission to track your phone right?_ ”

Dick laughed lightly. “Sure Jay. I’ll pretend you’re not tracking it now.”

“ _I-I’m not-_ ” Dick could practically hear Jason's blush.

“See you later, Jay.”

“Good. I thought you’d never get off the phone.”

Dick jumped, dropping his phone to the table when William slid into the seat across from Dick.

“William,” Dick said with a smile. “You scared me. What are you doing here?”

“Meeting with someone,” William replied. “And yu?”

“Same here,” Dick answered. “How have you been?”

“Fine, fine,” William said with a smile. “Say, how are the twins?”

Dick’s smile fell slowly. “I never told you I was-”

“Did you give Slade my message from last night?”

Dick’s face drained of color. “Oh my god,” he whispered. “You’re my-”

He made to move out of the booth, to bolt, but William grabbed his wrist, pinning his hand to the table.

“I have a gun,” the Alpha hissed. “Make one wrong move, try to scream or run, and I shoot this bullet right into your belly. You’re pups can’t survive that, even if the ambulance gets here in time.”

Dick was trembled, staring at William in horror. “I trusted you.”

William hummed, leaning back and releasing Dick’s hand. “You really shouldn’t have trusted a strange Alpha while you knew full well you were being stalked.”

“What do you want?”

“Revenge on Slade Wilson,” William replied. “If that wasn’t already clear.”

“You’re insane.”

“I’m not the one sleeping with a mercenary,” William pointed out.

“What are you going to do?” Dick asked, trying to calm himself down. 

“I think I’ll keep you for awhile,” William replied, getting to his feet and slipping his gun into the waistband of his jeans. “At least until Slade Wilson gives me what I want.”

“Please don’t,” Dick whispered, leaning away when William reached for him. “Please, leave me alone.”

“Richard, I have a gun,” William deadpanned. “And an easy way out of here. Either you give me your hand, or I kill your pups.”

Dick shook his head, taking William’s hand and allowing the Alpha to guide him to his feet.

“Don’t, please,” he whispered. “Don’t hurt them.”

William grinned, wrapping an arm around Dick’s waist and leading him out of the cafe, giving a nod to anyone who cast them a suspicious look. He pressed his face to Dick’s scent gland, smiling when the Omega shuddered.

“Do everything I say,” he whispered. “And I won’t have a reason to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, that was chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> The more chapters I write, the closer we get to Dickie's due date.
> 
> So here's a new question about the pups (whose names I have finally decided on, thank you all for your contribution)
> 
> Should the pups have black hair or red hair (red because that's Jason's natural color) and should they (or one of them) have a white streak like Jason?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts to the story and these questions in the comments below!


	13. Why Fuck Off When I Could Fuck You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken by William, Dick has to think about what's best for his children. Meanwhile, Jason demands that Slade explain what the hell he's done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, here we go, here we go

“Comfortable?” William asked as he straightened up from locking the manacle around Dick’s ankle which connected with a long chain to the leg of the bedframe in the room Dick was being kept in.

“No,” Dick replied hotly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t worry,” William murmured. “The sooner Slade does what I want, the sooner you go free.”

“You haven’t called him yet,” Dick pointed out, standing his ground even when William got a little too close. “He can’t do shit until you tell him what you want.”

“I won’t be telling him anything,” William said calmly. “You will be. You’ll be reading off of a card. Say anything I’ve not specifically written down for you, and you’ll suffer the consequences.”

“You’d really hurt me and my pups just to what? Get revenge for something that happened a long time ago?”

“If there’s anything you need, don’t be afraid to ask,” William told him lightly.

“I have a question,” Dick said calmly. “What’s your plan if I go into labor? If my water breaks three months early?”

“I’m prepared for that outcome.”

“You're a monster,” Dick hissed. 

“If that’s what you think I am,” William said calmly, making his way towards the barred cell door of the room. “Then you clearly know nothing of the man you call Alpha.”

  
.........

 

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

“Once you’re born,” Dick murmured, one hand on his belly as he lay on the bed in the room, barely awake. “We’re going to move far away. All of us. Both of you and Slade and Jason. We’re gonna turn our backs on Gotham and Bludhaven and we’re never coming back.”

Dick sighed quietly. “I have your names,” he said whispered. “I never told you. Or Slade and Jason, either.” he gave a soft smile. “I’m thinking John, if one of you is a boy. Which, I’m sure you will be. One of you, at least.”

“And if one’s a girl?”

Dick looked over, sneering when William walked in. “Fuck off.”

William clicked his tongue. “That’s not appropriate language to use around pups who can most certainly hear you by now.”

“Kidnapping a mother to be is most certainly not appropriate either,” Dick argued, sitting up and crossing his legs under him as William walked over. “What do you want?”

“How are the children?”

“Fuck. Off,” Dick snapped.

William smirked, crossing his arms as he came to a stop a few feet away. “I could always fuck you.”

Dick scoffed, turning away when his face burned. “What do you want?”

William held up his phone. “It’s time to call Slade.”

“What could he possibly have done to piss you off so much?”

William scoffed. “You know the things he’s done, my dear boy. Do you really have to ask?”

“What’s your name?” Dick asked. “I mean your full real name. Not just William if that’s even your real name.”

“William Randolph Wintergreen,” William replied. “An old friend of Slade’s.”

“Slade had friends?”

“If he didn’t have friends, then what are you?” William asked with a smile. “Now, you’re going to call him. You’re going to tell him who has you. And then you’re going to tell him that he’s going to do everything you say or I’ll hurt you and the pups.”

Dick’s omega instincts screamed so loudly to protect his pups that he swayed in place slightly.

“Fine,” he said simply. “I assume you’ll be standing here, listening?”

“Yes.”

“What am I telling him?” Dick asked. “What is he doing?”

“Nothing yet,” William replied. “He’s to wait for my call. My order. The knowledge that I have you should be enough to keep him from trying to find us.”

“Is there anything you haven’t dictated that I’m allowed to tell him?”

William hummed. “Just say what I told you to say.”

  
.......

 

“ _ Hello? _ ”

“Slade Wilson,” Dick said, reading off of the card he’d been given.

“ _ Pretty bird? _ ” Slade asked. “ _ Where are you? Are you alright? What happ- _ ”

“If you ever want to see your Omega or pups again,” Dick cut in. “You will do everything I say.”

“ _ Who is it, Dick? _ ” Slade asked.

“ _ Y _ ou know me, Wilson. We fought together. Surely you haven’t forgotten me so soon? Surely you haven’t forgotten what happened in Barbados?”

Slade growled and Dick shuddered, nearly baring his scent mark at the Alpha sound.

“ _ Wintergreen, _ ” Slade snarled.

“Correct,” Dick confirmed. “I have your mate. I have your pups. You’re going to do everything I say or I’ll...kill them.” Dick whispered the last word,s looking over in horror at Wintergreen.

“ _ Is he in the room with you, Dick? _ ” Slade asked. “ _ Can you tell me where you are? _ ”

“Best do what I say, Slade,” Dick whispered, swallowing thickly as he continued to look over the card. “Lest I decide to...to knot your…” Dick couldn’t finish, fear flooding his veins and most likely souring his scent.

“ _ Everything is going to be okay, Richard, _ ” Slade soothed. “ _ Jason and I are coming. I promise. _ ”

“You’d better,” Dick murmured, breaking character. “I’m tired of having to save myself.”

He didn’t get to listen to Slade’s reply before Wintergreen was taking the phone and ending the call.

“You did so well, pretty Omega,” Wintergreen cooed, ignoring the glare Dick sent him. “For that, I think you deserve a reward.”

“I think I’m good, thank you,” Dick told him politely. “I don’t think we share the same idea of reward.”

Wintergreen hummed, stepping back. “Very well. I’ll send some dinner in later. Do you need anything now?”

Dick didn’t want anything. “Water,” he replied.

Wintergreen nodded. “I’ll return with it shortly.”

  
........

 

“Well?” Jason demanded when Slade put down the phone, eerily calm. “Where is he?”

“Wintergreen was in the room,” Slade replied. “Not giving Richard any space to speak.”

“What does he want?”

Slade hummed. “Revenge, most likely.”

“For what?”

Slade tilted his head slightly. “Barbados.”

“What happened in Barbados?”

“That’s between me and Wintergreen.”

“No it’s not,” Jason said firmly. “It’s between us now. It’s involves Dick, now. Because whatever you did was so horrible that Wintergreen took him.”

“It involves Dick,” Slade agreed. “But not you.”

“You’re not the only Alpha here, asshat,” Jason snarled. “So am I. And in case you’ve fucking forgotten, those are my pups at stake.”

Slade slowly turned to look at Jason. “You want to know what happened in Barbados?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the forbidden chapter!!! 13!!!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also!! I've written another chapter of Arsonist at long last!!! If you haven't checked it out alright, hope on over there!
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and please let me know what your thoughts are!!!!!!!
> 
> Thanks so much!!!!!


	14. What's With The Small Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wintergreen forces Dick to make another call to Slade with the Alpha's first order. Meanwhile, Slade tries to make small talk with Jason who's more than suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yeah, so college is scary, schoolwork is hard, but it's Saturday so here's chapter fourteen.

Dick was pacing, trying to ignore the pain in his chest and back. The pups were kicking, most likely able to sense his irritation, which wasn’t helping in the slightest.

“I know, I know,” he whispered, placing a hand on his belly. “I know, it’s okay. We’ll get out of here, I promise. I’ll find a way out of here.”

“Aren’t you tired of saving yourself? You had to save yourself from Joseph.”

“Just how much of my life have you been watching?” Dick demanded, crossing his arms over his chest to glare at Wintergreen as the man entered the room, closing the door behind himself.

“Enough,” Wintergreen replied. “Come here.”

“Why?”

“We need to make our next call to Wilson.”

Dick was silent for a moment. “What do you plan to do if I go into labor?”

“The depends,” Wintergreen replied, clasping his hands behind his back.

“On?”

“On whether or not Slade had done what I’ve asked. If he hasn’t, if he tries to disobey me and you go into labor, well, I might just leave you here to give birth by yourself.”

“And if he does every single thing you tell him to?”

Wintergreen chuckled lightly. “Oh, he won’t. But I’d be willing to give you some help.”

“I think I’d rather give birth alone, thanks,” Dick replied dryly.

“That can be arranged,” Wintergreen said with a smile before gesturing for Dick to stand.

Dick sighed, but struggled to do as he was told, placing a protective hand on his belly when Wintergreen walked over to unlock the cuff around Dick’s ankle, immediately gripping Dick’s upper arm.

“Don’t try to escape,” he said calmly as he dragged Dick to the door and into the hall. “I’d hate for you to fall down the stairs and crush your pups.”

“As hard as this may be to believe,” Dick said calmly as he was led down the hall. “I  _ do  _ have a sense of self-preservation. You don’t need to hold my hand to ensure I make no attempt at escape.”

“Aren’t you scared?”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to be?”

Wintergreen chuckled lightly. “Of course not. I want you to be comfortable with me for however long you’ll be here.”

“However long I’m here,” Dick mocked. “I know how people like you work, Wintergreen. You’re going to keep coming up with pointless, meaningless tasks for Slade to complete to make sure he can’t do anything to try and get me back.”

Wintergreen chuckled. “I heard you talking to your pups.”

“Why don’t you drop the pretense of being my friend?” Dick demanded. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“You’ve been so worried about what will happen if  _ Slade  _ disobeys me,” Wintergreen said calmly. “Have you ever wondered what might happen if  _ you  _ do?”

“I won’t.”

“You don’t know that,” Wintergreen said sweetly. “Why, one of these days I might just accidently leave the door to your room open and unlocked. Perhaps I will have forgotten to chain you to the bed as well.”

“Do you really think I’d be so foolish as to try to escape?” Dick demanded. “What did Slade ever do to you, anyway?”

Wintergreen ignored him.

  
.........

 

“You haven’t said anything.”

“Do I have to?” Jason asked, not bothering to look over at Slade and instead focusing on the computer screen in front of him.

“I was assuming you would attempt to fight me,” Slade admitted, seated on the couch in Wayne manor, hunched over the ipad in his lap. 

“For what?”

“For Barbados.”

“That was before you started courting Dick,” Jason said easily. “Back when you still had a stick up your ass.”

Slade couldn’t help but snort, glancing over at Jason who was seated in the large chair by the fireplace.

“I’m glad to see you believe I’ve changed.”

“I don’t think you have,” Jason answered. “Not on your own, anyway. I think Dick changed you.”

Slade grunted and the room fell silent for a moment. “Were you and Richard discussing names for the pups?”

Jason looked up, a glare on his face. “What’s with all the small talk?”

Slade sighed, sitting up and leaning against the couch. “When we rescued Richard from Joseph, we fought constantly.”

“Yes?”

“He had to come back from trauma to deal with our issues,” Slade elaborated.

“Get to the point,” Jason demanded.

“He’s going to be close to giving birth once we finally rescue him this time,” Slade said calmly. “He doesn’t need our problems on top of that.”

“So what are you suggesting?”

“I’m attempting to build a bridge with you before Richard returns,” Slade replied. “You, however, are making things frustratingly difficult.”

Jason narrowed his eyes. “Well forgive me for not wanting to trust someone like you.”

Slade scoffed, but his buzzing phone prevented him from saying anything to try and goade Jason.

“It’s Wintergreen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!!
> 
> Any suggestions on what Wintergreen's first order should be or should I just do a time skip?
> 
> Definetly getting close to the rescue and birth of the pups (I won't say which comes first ;P)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!!!


	15. Almost Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dickie's got twenty more days until the pups are due and so far, there's no sign of Slade or Jason

“It’s been two months,” Dick snapped at Wintergreen when he said it was time to call Slade with his next job. “Haven’t you have your fun already? Slade has complied with  _ everything  _ you’ve told him to do.”

“You want to go home.” it wasn’t a question.

Dick stared at him. “I’m almost nine months pregnant you asshole,” he snapped. “I’m due in twenty days. Yeah,  _ obviously  _ I want to go home. I’m tired and I’m in pain and I just want-”

He gasped, choking on his words when Wintergreen lunged forward and tightly, painfully gripped Dick’s face.

“What  _ I  _ want,” Wintergreen snarled. “Is for Slade to pay his debt. I will not let you go until that happens.”

“Then call him yourself,” Dick snapped, slapping Wintergreen away. “But I’m not helping anymore.”

“Why?”

Dick closed his eyes, forcing himself to take a slow, deep breath before he spoke. 

“Because I don’t want to go into labor sooner than I should,” he said quietly. “And I don’t want to go into labor here. I just-” he had to cover his eyes when he felt like he was about to cry. “I’ve just had enough,” he whispered. “I just want to go home.”

Wintergreen watched him unsympathetically for a few moments before grabbing Dick and dragging him down the hall.

“Your tears won’t work on me, Omega,” he snapped as he forced Dick into the room they had been conducting all the phone calls in. “Now call him.”

Dick stared up at Wintergreen before stubbornly shaking his head. “No,” he finally said. 

Wintergreen raised an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

“I said no,” Dick repeated, even more forceful than before. “I’m done, Wintergreen. I’m not working for you anymore.”

“Are you sure that’s a wise course of action, Grayson?” Wintergreen asked calmly. “Are you absolutely sure that you want to do that?”

“I’ve seen you over the time I’ve been here,” Dick said calmly. “You care just as much for these pups as I do. You won’t hurt them.”

Wintergreen straightened up. “Are you sure about that?”

“Positive.”

The Alpha pulled out a gun, removing the safety and aiming it at Dick’s belly. “Are you absolutely sure?”

Dick swallowed thickly, trying not to let his fear show. “Yes,” he whispered.

Wintergreen pulled the trigger.

  
..........

 

“You’re lucky I need you alive,” Wintergreen snapped as he finished bandaging the bullet graze on Dick’s arm. “Otherwise I would have shot your pups and let you to bleed out. I won’t force you to call Wilson, but I’m not letting you go either.”

“He’s going to rip you apart when he gets here,” Dick murmured, slumping back against the mound of pillows on the bed. 

“No he won’t,” Wintergreen said as he made his way to the door of the room. “By the time he gets here, I’ll be long gone.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dick murmured, even though Wintergreen had already slammed the door shut. Dick sighed and shifted around, trying to get comfortable. After a few moments, he huffed and stood to try and pace around the room.

Only once he was standing did he feel it.

“Oh shit,” he whispered, placing one hand on his belly and one hand on the bed. “No, no, no. Not now,  _ please  _ not now. You have twenty more days. That’s enough time for Slade or Jason to get here, right? You can wait till then, can’t you?”

The pups decidedly  _ couldn’t _ wait because Dick felt another sudden flush of pressure before his water broke, soaking the crotch of his sweatpants.

“Shit, yeah, okay,” Dick whispered. “It’s alright. I’d be impatient too.” he closed his eyes. “But babies, you really couldn’t have chosen a worse time, you know? We’re not really in friendly territory right now. This really isn’t a safe place to have you.”

The pups, obviously, did not reply but that only served to work Dick up even more. 

“Okay,” he whispered. “Okay, if I just stay calm, I can delay the delivery. Right? Didn’t I read that...shit, there’s no way around this. I’m having these kids here and there’s nothing I can-”

He cut himself off when he heard the door to the room click open and he looked up, letting out a breath of relief.

“Fuck, you could  _ not  _ have gotten here at a better time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter fifteen!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!!!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!!!


	16. Here They Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups are coming sooner than expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!?! Two chapters in one day!?
> 
> Gasp!!
> 
> I don't usually do this, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging, especially when I was so inspired to write the next chapter!!
> 
> Here's Chapter 16 all, I hope you enjoy

“Just try to take deep breaths, Dick,” Jason soothed. “It’s going to be okay. Just relax.”

“Fuck off!” Dick shouted, squeezing Jason’s hand so hard that Jason was surprised nothing was broken yet. “Do you have any idea how fucking  _ painful  _ contractions are?”

“Well-”

“You two really took your sweet fucking time,” Dick snapped, words turned towards Slade who was in the driver’s seat. “Really. You couldn’t have gotten there sooner?!”

“We tried, Richard,” Slade murmured, keeping his one eyed gaze on the road. “Wintergreen is smart.”

“What happened with him, by the way?” Jason asked. “What did you do?”

“I killed him,” Slade said bluntly. “Because if I had made the same mistake  _ you  _ did with Catalina-”

“Are we going to be at a fucking hospital soon or not?!” Dick demanded, cutting him off. “It hurts!”

Jason looked at his Omega, heart breaking at the tears he saw streaming down Dick’s face.

“Everything is going to be okay,” he whispered, wrapping both his hands around Dick’s. “You and the pups are going to be fine.”

“Jason,” Dick whimpered, bottom lip trembling as he looked over at the Alpha. “I don’t want to have these pups in the car.”

“I know, I know,” Jason whispered soothingly. “I know you don’t want to and I don’t want you to either. But if it comes down to it and we have to, which we might, I swear, I will help as much as I can.”

“I’m scared,” Dick sobbed. “It hurts so much.”

“I know,” Jason murmured. “But you’ve been so brave these past few months, Dickie, even after Catalina. After Joseph. After everything. Do you think you can keep being brave for me? Just for a little longer?”

Dick let out a sob, nodding. After a few minutes of nothing but Dick’s uneven breathing, Dick spoke.

“Jay, I need to push.”

“Okay,” Jason said softly, unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding to the floor of the backseat between Dick’s legs, gently sliding the Omega’s sweatpants off.  “Okay, come on. Here, put your feet on my shoulders, okay?”

Dick nodded tearfully, doing as he was told. “It hurts,” he whined.

Jason nodded, reaching out to place his hands on Dick’s thighs, rubbing gently. “I know,” he whispered. “Just do what feels right, Dick.”

Dick nodded, letting out a shuddering cry as he pushed hard, inadvertently pushing his feet against Jason’s shoulders for purchase.

Jason didn’t let it phase him, merely murmuring soft words of encouragement as Dick fought through the pain before the Omega finally collapsed, sobbing.

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” he babbled, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. “Please, Jay, it hurts so much!”

“I know, I know,” Jason soothed as much as he could. “Everything’s okay.”

  
........

 

“You're almost there, Dickie, come on,” Jason soothed, spreading Dick’s legs a little farther to place his hands under the pup’s head. “I can see the head. Come on, Dickie, one more push.”

Dick pushed as hard as possible with a scream and the baby popped free, his cries echoing with his mother’s. Dick collapsed, boneless, as Jason swiftly shucked off his outer shirt and wrapped the baby boy in it, careful of the umbilical cord which he currently had nothing to cut with.

“Look Dickie,” he whispered, trying to sooth the baby boy while also sliding onto the car seat next to Dick. Dick’s hands were trembling, eyes barely open as he rolled his head onto Jason’s shoulder, gazing down at the boy.

“He has your hair,” Dick mumbled, allowing Jason to help him hold the baby and gazing down at their son’s tuft of red hair with a teeny tiny little white streak.

“Huh,” Jason mused. “So he does.” he looked up at Slade. “Are we getting there soon?”

“Almost,” Slade replied. “Ten more minutes.”

“How are you feeling, Dick?” Jason asked. “Still pain?”

“Agony,” Dick whispered. “It hurts, Jay.”

“I know, I know,” Jason soothed, pressing a kiss to Dick’s temple. “But everything’s going to be alright. We have one baby down. Just one more to go.”

“One more,” Dick agreed quietly. “Jay, I’m really tired. But it hurts so much.”

“I know.” the baby was still crying. “I think he’s hungry.”

Dick nodded numbly, but didn’t make any move to pull his shirt down and breastfeed his baby. This worried Jason more than anything else because from what he knew, once a pup was born the Omega’s instincts went wild, tending to baby’s every need. If Dick was too weak, too tired to even feed his baby despite what his instincts were telling him…

“Do you want me to help?” Jason asked quietly. Dick nodded again but Jason feared that maybe it was more a reaction to his voice and not a reaction to his words themselves. “Slade?” he called softly. “How much longer?”

“I told you-”

Jason interrupted him, tone insistent. “Something’s wrong. We need to get to the hospital  _ now _ .”

Slade gave a short nod but said nothing else. Jason didn’t care. Right now, his focus was on Dick because the Omega’s eyes had glazed over and his hold on his pup was slipping.

He wasn’t responding.

“It’s alright, Dick,” Jason whispered, pulling the baby close to his own chest, stroking a thumb down his son’s tiny face. “Everything’s going to be alright. You’re going to make it, I promise.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to Dick’s sweat soaked forehead. “I promise.”

  
.......

 

It was a flurry of activity when they arrived.

Nurses and doctors rushed out to get Dick on a gurney. Jason couldn’t help but snap and snarl when one of the nurses tried to take the baby from him, bu when she calmly explained that they need to cut the umbilical cord and that she would make sure his Omega was alright, he stepped back.

As soon as the nurses and doctors rushed off with Dick and baby, Slade gently guided Jason to a chair in the waiting room.

“We...we can’t even be there with him?” Jason whispered. “But..Slade, he was scared, he-”

“You said in the car, something was wrong,” Slade murmured, staying on his feet. “You saw his face, Jason, he wasn’t responding.”

“But-”

“You’re panicking and right now, if you go into that room, you’re going to negatively affect Dick  _ and  _ the pup. You need to stay here to relax. They will contact us as soon as they can.”

“Oh god,” Jason whispered, covering his face with his hands. “Oh my god.”

“Someone will need to call Wayne.”

“I can’t...I can’t do that right now.”

Slade nodded. “Then tell me about the pups.”

Jason looked up from between his fingers, frowning. “What?”

“The pups,” Slade replied, kneeling on the floor in front of Jason in an oddly comforting way. His tone was soft and gentle as though he was talking to a frightened Omega. “Tell me about them. Did you know the gender ahead of time?”

Jason shook his head. “No,” he replied quietly. “No, Dick wanted to be surprised.”

Slade nodded. “What about names? Do you have any in mind?”

“Dick’s always been sentimental,” Jason murmured. “He wanted to go with the name of someone in a family.”

Slade raised an eyebrow. “ _ A  _ family?” he asked.

“Like..my mom’s name for a girl, like her middle name,” Jason explained, feeling the tension slowly fade as he talked about something other than Dick’s unresponsive nature. “Or Mary after Dick’s mom. Or maybe someone from your family.”

“And the same for if it was a boy?”

“It was a boy,” Jason murmured. “It was a boy. He had my hair.” Jason gave a tired smile. “And the little white streak.”

Slade hummed quietly. “It’s a good thing they’re your pups,” he murmured. “Had they gotten any of my DNA, they likely would have had some Mirakuru in their blood.”

Jason blinked before tangling his hands in his hair, groaning. “Oh my god,” he whispered. “The Lazarus Pit. Pit Madness. You don’t think the kids are going to have any of that, do you?”

Slade chuckled lightly. “I’ve seen you when you’re suffering from the madness and I can safely say that we had best hope they don’t, if only for our own sakes.”

Jason nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. What now?”

“Now we wait,” Slade replied quietly.

“And hope?” Jason asked.

Slade shook his head. “There’s no need for hope. Richard is strong. He’ll make it.”

“And our other pup?”

“They’ll make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> That sure was a flurry of activity.
> 
> Hope everyone's okay.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments below!!
> 
> Can't wait to see what you think! And especially can't wait to reveal baby names in the next chapter!


	17. MEET THE PUPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason, Slade, and Dick finally meet the pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!!

Jason was dozing, half awake when he felt Slade stand up and start to walk away.

“Where you goin’?” Jason asked. “You’re not seriously leaving, are you?”

“I’m going to go to the manor, get some blankets for Richard,” Slade explained calmly. “You saw how he was when we got here. Getting him blankets that smell familiar will help him calm down and come back.”

Jason nodded, slumping down in his seat. “I’ll be here, I guess.”

“He’ll be fine,” Slade said firmly, just once, before he finally turned and left. Jason sighed, leaning his head back a closing his eyes. It could have been minutes or hours later, but Jason flinched when he felt a gentle hand on his knee.

He opened his eyes to find a nurse standing in front of him with a smile. “Family of Richard Grayson?”

Jason’s heart fell. Was Dick dead? He nodded, unable to say anything but forcing out a tiny, “Yes.”

The nurse’s smile widened. “Would you like to see him?”

Jason sat up so fast he nearly headbutted her. “He’s okay?!” he asked, panicked.

The nurse smiled, stepping back so he could stand. “He’s under a lot of pain killers right now,” she explained. “But he’s awake.”

“But he’s okay?” Jason asked again as he was lead down the hall.

“Yes, he is,” the nurse replied. “And both babies are doing well.”

“Both of them?”

“There were no complications with your daughter. Everything went smoothly.”

“I have a girl?” Jason asked in a whisper. “And a boy?”

The nurse gave a short nod, smiling. “Yes. I’ll bring them in soon. Maybe thirty minutes? Is that alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jason chanted. He swallowed thickly. “Can I see Dickie?”

“Right this way.”

  
.......

 

Jason wiped his hands on his pants for the third time before finally, silently slipping into the room. 

“Hey Dickie,” he said softly, heartbreaking and instincts calming when he saw his Omega in bed. Dick’s eyes opened at the voice and he stared at Jason before recognition flashed in his eyes and he gasped, reaching out for the Alpha who couldn’t help but rush in.

“Jay!” Dick called, voice hoarse from crying out in the car. “Jay, Jay, Jay!”

“Hey birdie,” Jason whispered, pulling Dick into a gentle hug. “Oh god, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I’m more than okay!” Dick told him, giggling. “I feel floaty.”

Jason sighed, pressing a kiss to Dick’s forehead as he pulled up a seat next to the acrobat’s bed.

“That would be the painkillers,” he told his Omega. “Slade’s going to be coming too.”

“Is he?” Dick asked. “Can I see my pups?”

“Soon,” Jason replied. “The nurse said she’d be back with them in thirty minutes.”

There was a knock on the door and another nurse walked in. “hello,” she said with a smile. “I was wondering if you two wanted to fill out the birth certificates now or later?”

“What do you think, Dick?” Jason asked, reaching out to brush sweat soaked bangs off the Omega’s forehead. “Now?”

Dick nodded eagerly. “And then can I have my babies?”

The nurse laughed lightly. “Of course.”

  
.......

 

Dick had gotten even more excited when Slade had finally come in a few minutes later with blankets in hand. In fact, the Omega had gotten himself riled up enough that he’d hurt himself even with the painkillers.

After they had finally got him to settle down and tucked him up with the three blankets, everything seemed like it was finally winding down.

“Oh, hey,” Jason said to Slade who was standing on the other side of the bed, running his hands through Dick’s hair. “The birth certificates are over there on the counter next to the door if you want to see them.”

Slade grunted, leaning down to kiss Dick’s head before walking over to look at the name’s of the pups.

After a few moments, he turned around with a frown. “Richard,” he murmured. “You made our daughter’s middle name Adeline?

Dick giggled, clutching the blankets. Like a little kid who’d had too much candy.

“He’s really high on painkillers,” Jason said from where he was still seated next to the acrobat. “I doubt he even fully knows the meaning of what he did.”

“He named her after my ex-wife,” Slade said hotly.

“Hey,” Jason said defensively as he sat up a little straighter. “It’s the thought that counts, Slade. Besides, no one’s ever going to ask her for her middle name. I mean, how many times have you asked for mine?”

“But Adeline?” Slade asked. He immediately snapped at himself for sounding so fucking whiny.

Jason scoffed as he muttered, “He  _ wanted  _ to name her Spaghetti but I wouldn’t let him.”

Dick chose that moment to speak. “Sabaghetti Grayson. It’s perfect.”

There was amusement in Jason’s tone when he said. “He’s so high he can’t even pronounce ‘spaghetti right now’.”  
Slade was tempted to keep arguing but something on the paper made him stop. “There’s no last name,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, well, we thought we’d talk to you,” Jason explained. “ _ I  _ thought we’d talk to you since Dick’s too high to think right now.”

“Talk to me about what?” Slade asked, setting the birth certificates down and returning to his place at Dick’s side.

“Obviously both pups will have Grayson as a last name,” Jason explained. “But I was thinking one of them could be Grayson-Todd and the other could be Grayson-Wilson?”

“Oh?”

“The boy, John,” Jason went on. “Has my hair. My natural hair color, I mean. Red with a little white streak. “So I was thinking he should have my last name.”

“And the daughter would be-”

“Grayson-Wilson,” Jason explained. “Unless you want to switch it?”

“No,” Slade decided. “It’s perfect.”

“Perfect as spaghetti!” Dick said with another laugh. After a moment, Dick looked up at Slade and said in an imploring tone, “I want spaghetti.”

The two Alphas laughed.

  
.......

 

Dick was mostly out of his too high state when a nurse knocked on the door.

“Are you ready to meet the pups?” she asked, smiling, before stepping aside. It took a bit of time, setting the babies in the crooks of Dick’s arms, but once they got it done and the nurse had left, the three new parents looked down.

“Oh my god,” Dick whispered, tearing up. “Jay, he looks so much like you.”

Jason smiled, reaching out to stroke his thumb over baby John’s cheek. “He does.” 

John Bruce Grayson-Todd had a shock of red curly hair on his head with a teeny tiny tuft of white in the front. His eyes were closed and he slept soundly, little feet pressed against his sister’s as he leaned into Dick.

Jason placed a careful kiss on John’s forehead before looking at John’s sister with a frown. “Why does she have blonde hair? None of us have blonde hair.”

Rosemary Adeline Grayson-Wilson had blonde hair that stood on the darker side of the color. Her bright blue eyes were wide, staring up at Slade, Jason, and Dick in wonder.

“I used to have blonde hair,” Slade reluctantly admitted. “Before the mirakuru.”

“Wait,” Jason said, looking up at the mercenary. “Then...does that mean these kids are a mix of the three of us? Cause Rosemary has Dick’s eyes and I bet John does too.”

“As long as neither of them have Lazarus water or Mirakuru in their blood,” Dick said, gazing down at his pups. “Then I’m happy.”

“Rosemary and John,” Jason whispered. “With the parents they have, they are gonna cause a  _ lot  _ of trouble.”

“Yeah,” Dick agreed. “But good trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was good!!!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below!!1


	18. Why Adeline?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick explains to Slade why he chose Adeline for Rosemary's middle name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's shorter than most but the next chapter (whenever it gets posted) will be longer

“Just one more day in the hospital,” Jason said with a groan as he stretched out on the less than comfortable reclining chair. “Then we can head back to the manor.”

“I can wait to take a shower,” Dick said, hiking the blanket up over his shoulder farther because even though Jason and Slade had seen him naked many times, he still wasn’t comfortable with the idea of the two Alphas watching him breastfeed.

“The doctor said you should take baths for the first few weeks,” Jason reminded him. “At least until you fully regain your strength.”

“Bath, shower, as long as I can get clean,” Dick decided, glancing over at Slade who was seated nearby with Rosemary in his arms, the baby fast asleep. “Is it normal for a baby to sleep that much?”

“Just be thankful she isn’t crying,” Jason grumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Unlike her brother.”

“John’s like you,” Dick told him with a smile, pulling his hospital gown back over his chest and tossing the blanket away, letting John blink in the room’s light. “He just wants attention from his daddy.”

Jason held up a finger. “If you  _ ever  _ refer to Bruce Wayne as  _ daddy- _ ”

“Richard never specified it was Wayne,” Slade pointed out. “You’re the one who jumped to that conclusion.”

“Thanks, Slade,” Dick said with a grin, leaning down to snuggle John a little closer. “Also, are you two planning something behind my back?”

They both looked at him. “What do you mean?” Jason asked.

“When you thought I was asleep last night,” Dick replied. “You both slipped out of the room. I could hear you talking but I couldn’t tell what you were talking about.”

“We would never plan against you,” Jason assured him.

“I didn’t ask that,” Dick reminded him.

“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with, Dick,” Slade soothed.

Dick narrowed his eyes. “If you two are lying to me, I swear to god-”

“We’re not,” Jason said, getting off the recliner to perch on the edge of the bed, wrapping a gentle arm around Dick. “We swear.”

Dick pursed his lips together before giving a short nod. “Fine.”

“Now that we have that settled,” Slade said with a smile. “May I ask you a question, Richard?”

“Yeah?”

“Why is Rosemary’s middle name Adeline?”

Dick blushed. “Oh. That.”

“Yes.”

“You loved Adeline, didn’t you?”

Slade blinked. He hadn’t expected that question. “I did,” he confirmed.

“Well...John is named after my father and Bruce, who raised me and Jason,” Dick explained. “And Rosemary is named after my mother and, well, Rose. I thought it was only fair that I honor Adeline as well.”

Slade blinked. “You didn’t do it to spite me?”

“Of course not,” Dick replied. “I love you.”

Slade was silent for a moment before giving a small nod. “Very well then.” he looked down at Rosemary. “How long had you been planning that name?”

“Not long,” Dick replied. “Only as soon as I knew I had a girl.”

Slade was silent for another long moment. “Thank you,” he finally murmured.

Dick smiled. “You’re welcome.” he frowned suddenly. “Did either of you ever contact Bruce?”

“Whoops,” Jason replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know thoughts below!


	19. John Grayson-Todd and Rosemary Grayson-Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick, Slade, and Jason head to the manor with the pups to show the rest of the family and let them know that Dick is finally safe. 
> 
> The show is almost over. But there's one thing Dick has to do first.

“I can’t believe you both waited until this morning to call Bruce,” Dick muttered, sitting in the back of the car with the twins on either side of him in their carriers, eyes closed. “Did you even call and tell him you found me?”

“Well Dickie, you went into labor on our way back,” Jason told him from the front seat, a smile in his words. “We sort of had other concerns.”

“Fair,” Dick replied, peeling an eye open to gaze down at Rosemary and John, both of who were sleeping deeply. 

“How are the twins?” Jason asked, twisting around in his seat to better see Dick.

“They’re asleep right now,” Dick answered, giving Jason a small smile. “Not sure how long that’ll last once we get to the manor.”

Jason chuckled lightly. “Damian is going to throw a fit.”

Dick looked up at him with a - frankly adorable in Jason’s opinion - tired frown. “What do you mean?”

“Well he’s not the pup of the family anymore,” Jason replied with a grin. “So he’s going to have to compete.”

“He’d better not compete with  _ newborns _ ,” Slade said, finally chiming into the conversation, though his gaze remained on the road as he pulled into the long manor driveway. “I’ve seen that boy compete.”

“He won’t,” Dick said with a soft, tired smile. 

Jason chuckled as he turned around to face the front of the car. “If you say so.”

  
.........

 

“Master Richard,” Alfred said with a smile as he embraced Dick after opening the door. “How are you?”

“I’m tired,” Dick replied, stepping into the manor, Slade and Jason following behind. Each holding one of the pups’ carriers. “Glad to be home.”

“And we’re all certainly glad you’re home as well,” Alfred replied. “And we’re glad you and the pups are safe. Shall I get you comfortable in the living room before I fetch the others?”

“Please,” Dick replied.

With a nod, Alfred led the three of them - technically five, counting John and Rosemary - into the living room. Once Dick was curled up comfortably between Slade and Jason, the baby carriers on the floor where the three new parents could see the pups in case they woke, Alfred left the fetch the rest of the family.

“How are you doing, Dick?” Jason asked.

“I’m tired,” Dick replied, leaning his head on Jason’s shoulder while he reached over to intertwine his fingers with Slade’s. “I don’t even remember the births well. For John, I remember pain but…” he shrugged weakly. “That’s it. I don’t remember Rosemary’s at all.”

“You went into shock,” Slade replied. “As a result of everything you’d been through during your pregnancy. From Catalina, to stalking, to Wintergreen.”

“It didn’t hurt the pups though, did it?” Dick asked weakly. “ _ I  _ didn’t hurt the pups.”

“No, pretty bird,” Slade murmured, lifting Dick’s hand to kiss the back of his knuckles. “You did no such thing. Both pups were born nice and healthy.”

Damian, Tim, and Bruce walked in then, just as Rosemary woke up and began to cry.

Slade chuckled lightly as he reached down to unhook the baby from her carseat, carefully pulling her into his arms and shushing her instantly.

“If you knew that worked,” Dick grumbled. “Why was I the one comforting her in the hospital at one in the morning?”

Slade merely shot him an unreadable grin.

“Grayson,” Damian said, walking over. “I see you’ve been rescued.”

“I was, yes,” Dick replied.

“And the pups were born,” Tim said brightly. “What are their names?”

“We have John Bruce Grayson-Todd,” Jason introduced as he carefully lifted the slipping baby boy out of his carrier. “And Slade’s holding Rosemary Adeline Grayson-Wilson.”

“I must say,” Alfred said, stepping in. “Master John has your hair, Master Jason.”

“Oh yeah,” Jason said with a chuckle. “He’s got the little white streak too.”

The family moved a little closer, just as John opened his blue eyes, blinking up at the strangers. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked like he was about to start crying until he caught sight of Jason which instantly calmed him down.

“Why does Rosemary have blonde hair?” Tim asked.

Dick sniggered, even as Slade refused to look at anyone. “Cause they’re a mix of the three of us and Slade used to be blond,” he replied. He looked over at the Alpha. “You don’t think her hair will turn white, do you?”

“Course not,” Slade replied. “I doubt she has any Mirakuru in her system. At least not enough to completely change her genetics.”

“You’d better be right,” Dick grumbled, gently taking John when he began to get fussy when Damian got too close. “Or else.”

Slade snorted. “Very well,” he murmured.

Bruce cleared his throat. “While you were gone,” he said to Dick. “Once Slade and Jason went to look for you, Tim helped me move your things from the apartment into the penthouse.”

Dick blinked. “Really?” he asked.

“You can rest here for a few days,” Bruce offered. “Get better. Get used to caring for the pups when there are more than three of you.”

“That’s...a good idea,” Dikc said, nodding. “But we don’t have anything for them here.”

“In case you didn’t notice, goldie,” Jason said. “We never took any of the stuff home from the baby shower. Which means we have  _ everything _ we need here.”

Dick let out a soft breath, looking up at Bruce. “Thank you,” he said. “For helping with the apartment. I was...worried about that.”

“Grayson,” Damian said, stepping forward. He hesitated for a moment before finally saying. “May I see the pups?”

Dick blinked up at him before smiling. “Of course,” he said as Jason scooted to the side so Damian could sit next to him. Dick adjusted John in his arms so the baby was properly facing Damian.

“Hello Tiny Grayson-Todd,” Damian greeted. He leaned forward and spoke in a whisper. “We shall spar once you are old enough to wield a staff.”

“Uh, no you won’t,” Jason said with a scoff. “You’re not fighting our kid.”

Damian clicked his tongue before focusing on John. “Your parents do not have to know.”

“We’ll know,” Slade deadpanned. 

Dick chuckled lightly as he passed John over to Jason so he could hold Rosemary. John immediately sniffled and almost started crying until Jason quickly shushed him.

“Rosemary,” Damian mused. After a quiet moment in which he and baby were locked in an intense staring contest, Damian gave a short nod. “I have chosen my favorite.”

Dick snorted. “Well have fun explaining that to her brother when they get older.”

“I will have no need to,” Damian declared, standing. “I shall shower Grayson-Wilson in gifts while I pushed Grayson-Todd to be better.”

“And I think that’s enough sharing the babies for today,” Slade decided.

“For  _ now _ ,” Dick corrected. “What I want to do is go up to the room, feed them, and take a nap with my Alphas.”

“And we’ll let you,” Alfred declared. He placed a gentle hand on Dick’s shoulder. “We are glad you are home and happy, Master Richard.”

Dick smiled. “I’m glad to be home too. But I’m also ready to move into our own place with our pups.”

And he was. There was just one thing he had to do first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe how many people have loved this story!!
> 
> Thank you all so much!
> 
> We have one more chapter to go before it's over and I'm almost sad to see it end. But don't worry. I'll be uploading little shorts of Omega Dick to the series titled "The Life Of Omega Dick Grayson."
> 
> Thank you all for reading and tune back in later for the final chapter.


	20. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story comes to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter genuinely made me sad to write, only because the story is over 
> 
> : (
> 
> But!! There will definitely but some one shots coming up with this family!!
> 
> With all that said, enjoy

It had been six months since Dick had had Rosemary and John and both of them were growing like weeds. 

Not to mention that a month after she’d been born, Rosemary’s hair had started to turn white. Dick just hoped Slade was prepared to deal with a kid dosed with Mirakuru.

The acrobat shook his head fondly as he waited patiently. They’d told him it would take a few minutes since his guest was outside, but he didn’t mind. Rosemary and John were content and not crying and Dick was enjoying the silence.

“Dick?”

Dick stood and turned around, giving a gentle smile and walking over to embrace Joseph as he was brought in to the visitor’s room.

“Hello Joseph,” Dick said with a smile as Joseph moved to the other side of the table. “No, come here. I want you to see something.”

Joseph frowned. He didn’t trust himself around Dick. Even if the other Omega had forgiven him, he didn’t think he’d ever forgive himself. He came around the table and stopped short at the stroller.

“You had your pup?” he asked.

“Pups,” Dikc corrected with a gentle smile, moving the stroller so Joseph could see John and Rosemary. “Twins.”

“They have your eyes,” Joseph said after a moment of silence.

“They do,” Dick confirmed. “And their fathers’ hair.”

“Your Alphas,” Joseph murmured.

Dick was quiet. “I’m sorry they shot you,” he said softly. “I’m sorry the one did anyway. He shouldn’t have done that.”

“He was protecting you.”

Dick shot Joseph a look. “It doesn’t matter,” he said firmly. “He shouldn’t have done that. He had and knows other methods of taking someone down. He’s just…” Dick shook his head, reaching down to very carefully unstrap Rosemary and pull her out of the stroller. “Do you want to hold her?”

Joseph’s eyes went wide. “You’d trust me?”

“I do trust you, Joseph,” Dick said with a soft smile. “I brought them here to meet you, didn’t I?”

  
.........

 

Dick stayed for an hour, letting Joseph meet the pups and making sure the other Omega was comfortable and treated well.

“I’ve told you before,” Dick said lightly. “If you’re being mistreated here, Bruce can make sure you’re taken somewhere better.”

Joseph shook his head. “I’m okay,” he assured the acrobat. “Really. Really, I am.”

Dick was quiet for a moment. “Would you even tell me if you weren’t?”

Joseph sighed. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Dick said firmly. He smiled as he leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Joseph’s cheek. “I’ll keep visiting. Make sure the twins know you as Uncle Joseph.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t have to do a lot,” Dick replied. “But you’re my friend.”

“How can you say that?” Joseph asked. “I  _ hurt _ you.”

“Because you didn’t know any better,” Dick said softly. “You were copying what you had seen, how you had been treated, most of your life.” Dick gave a smile as he said in a whisper, “I forgive you.”

  
.......

 

“This is nice,” Dick said softly as he lay on the large bed in their room in the penthouse, curled up against Jason with Slade at his back. “I missed this.”

“Cause we haven’t really been able to do this, pretty bird,” Slade murmured fondly, stroking his hand over Dick’s hair. “There’s been too much happening.”

“Hopefully no more kidnappings,” Dick said with a huff. “No more stalking. No more  _ babies _ ,” he snapped fondly, though there was a smile to his words.

“I think these two are going to be a handful on their own,” Jason said, chuckling and stroking his hand down Dick’s back. “I think we’re good with two.”

“That reminds me,” Dick said, looking over at Slade. “Rosemary’s hair is turning white. So I hope you know what to expect since she’s clearly got Mirakuru in her blood.”

Slade hummed quietly. “I can handle it,” he said with a smile. “She’ll just be enhanced, as I am. Stronger, faster, better.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “At least John in normal,” he murmured, laying his head on Jason’s shoulder and missing the Alpha’s wince.

“Actually Dick,” Jason said slowly. “Um…”

“What do you mean, um?” Dick demanded, pushing himself upright to stare at Jason. “What do you know?”

Jason gave a weak chuckle. “Remember when I was trying to change John’s diaper the other day and he was crying?”

“Cause he doesn’t like having his diaper changed, yes I remember,” Dick replied, suspicious. “What happened?”

“I think John might have some effects of the Lazarus Pit in his blood,” Jason replied. “Cause his eyes turned green.”

Dick sat up and threw up his hands. “Great!” he snapped, glad the kids could finally sleep in the nursery instead of the master bedroom with the three of them. “Are any of my kids going to be normal!?”

“Well pretty bird,” Slade purred, sitting up to place a hand on Dick’s belly. “Looks like we’ll just have to breed another pup in you.”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed. “Third time’s a charm, after all.”

Dick rolled his eyes, hoping they couldn’t see the flush on his cheeks in the low lighting. 

“ _ That _ ,” he declared. “Is a decision for another day.”

“Another day,” Slade murmured. “Or another heat?”

“I hate you.”

“We love you,” Jason said with a smile as he kissed the back of Dick’s neck.

“Yeah,” Dick said softly, finally laying back down between his Alphas. “I love you both too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it was, everyone. Chapter twenty. The final chapter. But don't worry too much, as bittersweet as this may be. 
> 
> I have two shorts coming up in mind, so keep an eye out for those!!
> 
> Will all of that said, I bid you all adieu.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
